Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice
by Patriot-112
Summary: Rewrite because of problems. The United Republic of Antartica and ZAFT launch a combined effort to steal seven Protoype Mobile suits in Heliopolis. What happens when Kira sees that three of his friends are involved. OCxOC
1. Prologue Mobile Suit page

**_Attention all that have read my previous attempt at Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice. The original story has been discontinued and I've begun to make a rewrite. The History, mobile suits, ships, and goverment of the United Republic of Antartica has not change but I will make changes to other parts of the story. The characters Kyle Matsutani and Arleen Bettany are to remain, and are still friends of Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. And also the story will take place as in the canon. Except, Kyle Matsutani and Arleen Bettany are already soldiers of the URA, sent to steal two prototypes of the G-Weapons program. And now here is the rewritten fanfic of Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice._**

**

* * *

**

**_Prelude_**

**_Mobile suit page_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"This machine is incredible...crappy OS though," -**Kyle Matsutani**._

**GAT-X101 Rogue**

**Code Name: **Rogue

**Model Number: **GAT-X101

**Unit Type: **Prototype close-combat/attack mobile suit

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete, Inc.

**Operator: **United Republic of Antartica

**Accommodation: **Pilot only in standard Cockpit

**Powerplant: **Ultracompact energy Battery, power-rating unkown

**Equipment and Design features: **sensors, range unkown; Phase Shift (PS) armor

**Overall hieght: **18.4 metres

**Overall weight: **63.3 metric tons

**Fixed Armaments: **2 x 75mm "Igestellung" multi-barreled CIWS mounted in head; 2 x beam sabers mounted on backpack; 2 x 90mm "Vulcan" 4 barrel CIWS mouted in forearms; 2 x "Armor Schneider" combat knife, mounted in hip armor; shield mounted on left arm

**Optional Hand Armaments: **57mm beam rifle w/175mm grenade launcher

**Colors: **Green head, torso, shoulders, shins and feet. White arms, thighs, and face plate. Gold yellow v-crest.

**Pilot: **Kyle Matsutani

**Historical Notes: **The oldest of the G-units and one of seven built at Heliopolis and like it's younger brother unit the X-102 Duel it was designed to be a close combat/attack mobile suit. Special features include two four barrel 90 mm CIWS guns mounted in the forearms, A fixed Aile Striker Pack, and two Armor Schneider knives mounted in the hip armor. During the combined attack on Heliopolis by the ZAFT La Crueset and the URA Harkin team, the Rogue is captured and assigned to First Generation Coordinator and URA pilot, Kyle Matsutani.

**Authors notes similar to the Duel Gundam, but incorporates the 90mm wrist Gatling guns from the Alex Gundam and has the Armor Schneider knives from the Strike. I wanted Kyle Matsutani to pilot a mobile suit that best fits his character: "hit hard, and hit fast." Also, (just for the heck of it) a fixed (meaning it stays there) Aile Striker Pack. **

* * *

_"This mobile suit shall be used for the good of the **Nation of the Ice**, and all who despise Blue Cosmos," -**Arleen Bettany**_.

**GAT-X304 Vigilante**

**Code Name: **Vigilante

**Model Number: **GAT-X304

**Unit type: **prototype attack use transformable mobile suit

**Manufacturer: **Mogenroete, Inc

**Operator: **United Republic of Antartica

**Accodomation: **Pilot only, in standard cockpit

**Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery, power rating unkown

**Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor

**Overall hieght: **17. 94 meters

**Overall weight: **84.9 metric tons

**Fixed Armaments: **2 x 75mm "Igetellung" multi-barreled CIWS mounted in head; 2 x 90mm "Vulcan" CIWS mounted in wings (used in Mobile Armour Mode only); 2 x Beam sabers stored in shoulders; Shield mounted on left arm.

**Opitional Hand Armaments: **Twin 57mm Beam rifle, can seperate into two rifles, mounted on main body in Mobile Armour mode;

**Colors:** White with red trimmings along the wings and torso, head also red, v-crest is Golden yellow.

**Historical Notes: **One of seven Mobile suits built at Heliopolis along with the Rogue, it was designed as a attack transformable Mobile Suit. Able to transform into a Mobile Armor Form the Viglante was also able to fly in space as well as in space. It is armed with a combination 57mm beam rifle that can seperate into two rifles. The Unit is captured during the combined URA and ZAFT operation to steal the G-Weapons fom Heliopolis, and is permantley assigned to URA pilot and First Generation Coordinator, Arleen Bettany.

**Authors notes: I based the body of the Vigilante from the Wing ZERO Gundam from Gundam Wing, and the Head from the Alex Gundam from MSG 0083: War in the Pocket.**

* * *

**Authors Afterword: Thats all I can put up right, but dont worry once I figure how I'm gonna do this I get right back, on track. This rewrite will still have the TMSF-081 Patriot, The Centennial-Class, the upcoming Iscariot-Class and the ZAFT/URA volunteer MS battalions. It was my because I copied Shinji Ikari01's Story Gundam SEED Allegiance without permission, sorry wasnt thinking straight. Anyhow the first Chapter of Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice will come up sometime next week wish me luck. Please leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1 So it Begins

**_Author's foreword: Hello here it is the first of my rewrite, Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice. Just, so you know, I had to rewrite the whole thing because of "copying" without permission from Shinji Ikari01. But, he said he liked my idea of Antartica being established as a settlement, then a nation. I said in the Mobile Suit Page that I'll keep the Original Characters, ships, and Original Mobile Suits, only difference it takes place as in the canon. In this Chapter, we see our good ol' Kira Yamato, enjoying life at his Colony of Heliopolis, well sort of, but then ZAFT comes along to steal the G-weapons the Alliance, along with Morgenroete, built. But they are not alone. A team from the United Republic of Antartica military takes part in the raid and two of Kira's good friends are with them, along with Athrun in the Le Creuset Team. And now, here it is, Chapter one of the Rewrite Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice. Expect some suprises, because, instead of Rau Le Creuset leading this mission, I'll bringing in someone you have'nt been expecting._**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter-One_**

**_So it begins_**

**

* * *

**

**_Heliopolis_**

**_January 25th, C.E. 71_**

**_Aboard the URA Centennial-Class, ANS-Virtue_**

**

* * *

**

Kyle Matsutani, a young boy at the age of just 15, with black hair in a wolf-tail, and green eyes looked out the porthole of the locker room, of the heavy cruiser, ANS-Virtue and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Sure he was always edging for a fight but this was different. He was to be part of a commando raid against a Neutral Colony.

Heliopolis was owned by Orb. A supposed neutral nation, but they were secretly building weapons for the Alliance according to their agents. In fact it was one of those same agents who actually proposed the idea to the Atlantic Federation after the combat debut of ZAFT's and the URA's (under ZAFT command at the time) mobile suits. So, in truth the agent was "handing" these weapons over to them.

"Hey, you OK?," said a female voice he recognized immediatley.

He turned and saw his friend, Arleen Bettany, floating towards him in her white and red pilot suit, while he was in his white and dark green pilot. She had ivory colored hair, was a inch shorter than him, and had the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes she had.

He sighed as he answered her question, "Honestly, I dont know. Sure if this mission succeeds we could win the war in short order. Another part of me thinks; why do we have to attack a neutral colony to do it?" he told her with uncertainty in his voice.

Arleen was confused. This isnt the same Kyle she knew when they were just three years old. Sure he was always impatient, edging for a fight, and always too damn proud of himself. But through the rough edges, she could see the kind, caring, good natured, and compassionate person he is. But the ongoing war changed him somewhat. They enlisted right after the Bloody Valentine, in the URA-controlled PLANT colonies that were built for them by the PLANT supreme council. She decided to try to ease her old friend...no, during the war she considered him more than a friend, maybe even, something more....

"It's alright Kyle. I know the war changed you somewhat, but, we have to carry out our duty. And besides, the quicker this foolish war ends, the sooner we can go back home," she comforted him as best as she can, and it seemed to work a little.

"Thanks Arleen, I needed that," he replied with a warm smile.

"Anytime. Now...,"she began with her professional voice, "lets go and get ready for the mission, shall we?"

He nodded, going back into his profesional mode and giving a salute, "Yes, Ma'am" they turned and went to the hanger bay were the rest of the URA compliment of the raiding party was at.

* * *

**_Inside Heliopolis, at a park._**

**

* * *

**

Kira Yamato was busy doing all the work that his teacher, Professor Kato, had given him. He only one thought about all this; 'Why doesnt he do his own damn work. Man, I swear...'

It was then that a voice caught his attention, "Kira! Hey Kira!" he turned and saw two of his friends Tolle Koenig and his girlfriend Miriallia Haw coming up to him.

"So this is where you were Kira?" asked Miriallia, but usually called 'Miri' by her friends.

"Yeah, so what's up?" he asked his two friends.

Tolle then answered his question, "Professor Kato wants to see you. Says he wants you to do something for him."

Kira gave a tired sigh before he asked, "Did he say what it was?"

They shook their heads before Miri replied, "No, he just said to bring you to him when we found you. You're still doing work?"

"TOO much, I still have'nt finished what he dumped on me yesterday," he complained mentioning all the research material around him.

It was then they turned their attention to Kira's laptop and watched a news report about ZAFT's attack on Kaoshiung spaceport, along with an MS battalion from the URA.

"It looks like they' re attacking Taiwan now," said Tolle, as he looked at the footage as a URA mobile suit, known as the Patriot, was blasting away at EAF positions around the spaceport, while a reporter in the foreground reported the battle. The footage was a week old, so the spaceport, along with it's Mass Driver were probably already taken.

"Kaoshiung....that's not far from Orb, will the homeland be alright?" Miri asked in a worried voice. Then Tolle answered her with his know-it-all personality.

"Sure, the war maybe close but we're neutral. Can't see Orb becoming a battlefield," as Tolle continued, Kira didnt pay attention as his robotic pet bird, Birdy flew the colony air, bringing a flashback from when he was still at Copernicus.

**Flashback, Copernicus City, CE 68**

Along a road, where cherry trees grow, fours friends are saying their goodbyes before they leave for their respective nations. One of them, a boy with raven blue hair and emerald green eyes was promising them that the Earth and the PLANTs 'will' see eye to eye, and that there will be no war. He gave two of his friends, one with black hair and had regular green eyes, each a robotic bird. Then he gave them a question he hoped they considered.

"You guys will join me on Aprilius One, right?" he asked.

**Present**

"Kira?"

"WHOOA!"

Kira was spooked out of his trip down memory lane when Tolle got too close with his face in his.

"What's with you? Geesh, come on." Tolle turned and started walking with Miri following close behind him, giggling a bit. Kira picked up his things and went off to catch up with his friends to Professor Kato's lab.

Unknown to them, a team comprised of both URA and ZAFT soldiers makes it way through Heliopolis. They approach a fork in the path and the leader gave out a series of hand signals, and they went about their duties.

Meanwhile a group of EA officers in disguise made their way to the hanger were the new Earth Forces Warship was. One of them was a woman wearing a white long sleeved shirt and pants, a red trenchcoat, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of sunglasses and had black neck length hair. They were at the automated taxi station waiting for a cab. While waiting one of them asked the woman..."You really we can get away with this Ms. Badgiruel?,"

"Theres no other way. We have to do this, in order to bring the Earth Alliance to the Negotiating table." She said to her companions, the one who asked was still uneasy.

"Still. What we are about to do here is considered treason," he reminded her but Enisgn Badgiruel just reminded him with a harsh tone.

"The only ones who will think of us as traitors are those who are members of Blue Cosmos. And they control almost half of the EA,"

The one who started the conversation finally shut his mouth at that. When a auto-taxi came up to the platform, a group of teenagers were busy doing what they always do: the girls gossip, while the boys just listened. She got their attention by clearing her throat and asked them..."If you're not getting on, mind if we take it?" she asked the two boys in front of her. One had brown hair and brown eyes and the other had the same colored hair, but had amethyst eyes. One of the boys immediatley responded.

"Uh, sure, go ahead,"he answered and he and his friend moved to the sides to let them pass.

As soon as they got in the taxi they were off to the hanger.

"This place is so peaceful, too bad it has to be caught up in all this. And to think there are people as young as them fighting on the frontlines." She thought outloud in disgust at that last part.

Meanwhile, Kira and his friends made it to Professor Kato's lab. While on their way Tolle kept on bugging him about his supposed crush on Flay Allster, but Kira just waved it off. There to meet them were Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Busirke, and one other they didnt recognize.

"Hey, you finally showed up, Kira," Sai said to Kira when they came through the door.

Tolle noticed the stranger, who was wearing a brown jacket, and a dark grey cap, and went over to Kuzzey to ask him. "Hey, who's that?"

"Professor's guest, he told'em to wait here," Kuzzey answered.

"So, where's the Prof?" Kira asked him.

* * *

**_Outside Heliopolis, aboard the Vesalius._**

* * *

A young man, no younger than 16, stands on the bridge of the ZAFT vessel, looking at his watch. It was almost time. By now the charges have been set, and their agents are in position to strike. He was wearing the black and dark green uniform of the URA, but given direct command of this mission personally by his mother the President of the URA, PLANT Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala, and his father, who is one of their best fleet admirals. He was at first against the idea, but his mother and father convinced him to take it, telling him it will bring this war, caused by those Religious Fanatics in Blue Cosmos, to an quick end. He accepted, though reluctantly, not because he's able to, but it's because he believes he's not ready yet. He was brought out of his thoughts by the Captain of the ship...

"Sir, it's just about ready to begin," informed Captain Ades.

"Yes...I understand Ades," he told the Captain, "patch me through to the ships,"

Ades nodded as he instructed the Communciations officer to open a channel to the other two ships.

"Attention, all personel, this is Commander Harkin. I just want to wish you all the best of luck while on this mission. We are planning to attack a colony that is owned by a neutral nation," This caught the attention of everyone onboard the three ships as they listened to their commanding officer. "The reason we are doing this is to aquire the New Warship and the seven machines that were built by the Earth Alliance, along with the Morgenroete, Inc. Now, I know you must be having second thoughts about this, but let me make one thing perfectly clear..."

The crews of the three ships held their breath as they listened intently, "If we succeed in this mission....we will bring the war to a much quicker end and we can all go home to our families and loved ones," he took one deep breath as he finished his speech, " Now, I ask of you. Will lend your strength, so that we can succeed in this mission and finally bring peace to the Earth Sphere, and rid those who dare defile the peace of our two nations, by destroying a defenseless colony. By using nuclear weapons, on innocent men, women, children, Coordinator and Natural. Will you help in this noble cause to liberate the nations, that are under the so-called Earth Alliances iron grip, and forced to fight against us, against their will? What do you say, soldiers of ZAFT, Soldiers of Antaritca!?" He got his answer, when the two other ships shot up green flares, meaning they're willing to do what is necessary to bring an end to the war, and looking at the bridge crew and Captian Ades, he got warm smiles and sharp salutes meaning they are willing to go all the way. He smiled as he returned the salute and then... gave the order....

"Commander Harkin to all ships: battlestations!" with that order given, pilots manned their Mobile Suits, Guns were primed and ready, and and the ships fired up their engines.

Commander Canard Pars Harkin, looked out, at the ships under his command and then, looked at his watch as the numbers reached a full zero.

'So it begins' he thought as he gave the command for the ships to move forward and launch the mobile suits. For the People of Heliopolis, they were about to get a very rude wake up call...

* * *

**_Author's Afterword: Huh!? How's that!? Anyone liked that, sorry I left a cliff hanger, but I thought 'Aw, what the hell'. Anyway the next chapter is were all the action is gonna take place. So, grab your helmets and flack jackets and take cover! It's gonna be all out war! Tune in next time for Chapter Two Old Friends Reunite._**


	3. Chapter 2 Old Friends Reunited

**_Author' foreword: Alright everyone, I know that some of you are confused about the last chapter and why the URA are helping ZAFT. I'll explain it in due time, but please be patient. Anyway here is the second chapter of Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice._**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter-2_**

**_Old Friends Reunited_**

* * *

_"Year 70 of the Cosmic Era, tensions between the Earth and the ZAFT Organization degenerate into full scale war."_

_"The Bloody Valentine Tragedy was seen a tragedy, but also a blessing for ZAFT for the PLANT colony that the Earth Alliance destroyed.......was not part of ZAFT, but a part of the Nation of the Ice."_

_"The Earth Alliance Believed that it will win an easy victory with it's vast numbers. But these speculations proved to be false."_

_"The combined forces of ZAFT and their Earth bound allies, and the United Republic of Antartica, backed the Alliance into a corner with a new mobile weapon, the Mobile Suit."_

_"The war went on for almost a whole year, with no end in sight."_

* * *

_**Morgenroete College, Heliopolis**_

**_January 25th, CE 71_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kira Yamato and his friends were doing their work when suddenly they felt a tremor rock the whole building. They had to dodge the falling expensive equipment from crushing them. When the rumbling stopped Sai began to ask around.

"Is everyone OK?"

"I'm fine," came a reply from Tolle.

"I'm good," answered Kira.

"I-I'm okay as well," came the shaky reply of Kuzzey.

"I'm also alright," Miri informed them. The stranger just nodded her head to show she was alright. They then began to ask question to each other, with Tolle asking the obvious.

"What happened? Did a meteoroid hit us?"

But Kira was not fooled he knew what a meteroid felt like, and that was no meteroid.

Sai, on the other hand, came up with the only answer he knew.

"I dont know...but we should get the shelters just in case."

When they got to the hallway they realized the elevators didnt work, because the electricity was shut off. So, they had to take the stairs. When opened the door to the stairwell they could see several Morgenroete employees in the stairwell as well. Then Sai asked to none in particular.

"What's happening?"

"I dont know!" answered one employee.

"We're under attack by ZAFT _and _the URA, several of their Mobile Suits have entered the colony! You guys better leave too!" what the second employee said shocked the hell out of them. ZAFT and the URA are attacking Heliopolis? Why? It was then that the person in the hat decided to go check on things and seperated from the others.

"Hey, you!" Kira called out and ran after the person he thought is a 'he'.

"Kira! Wait!" called Tolle trying to make sure they all dont seperate.

"I'll be back!" Kira called back, then chased after the stranger down the hall.

* * *

**_Meanwhile....._**

* * *

"Lt. Ramius!" called an EA soldier, running toward his commanding officer, a woman with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing a Morgenroete worker uniform. She turned and looked at the panicked soldier and could see the fear in his eyes.

"Calm down soldier!" she demanded and the soldier stopped dead in his tracks.

"But Lt., were under attack!" she yelped out, panicked as a little 1st grader in a thunder storm.

"I know..." was all she said until she socked him hard in the gut knocking him out cold.

She turned and looked at the two men behind her, both wearing neutral expressions.

"Get him to one of the shelters and report to your posts! Our comrades will be arriving any minute now!" she ordered after she relieved the unfortunate man of his rifle and ammunition and the two complied, carrying the unconciuss soldier to one of the shelters.

Atop a artificial hill overlooking the factory, Yzak Joule could only smirk with humor at what he saw through his binoculars. "Ha! Did you see that!?" he asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, you might think it was funny, but to me...that was scary" said Dearka Elsman as he too, saw what the former EA officer did to that panicked soldier. He felt a chill go up his spine, noting to himself that he will not try to get on that woman's bad side.

"It's time we get moving. Miguel, Matthew, and Nagase will be here any moment now.." reminded Athrun Zala as he stood between his friends Kyle and Arleen wearing their suits and holding assault rifles ready to do their part. He knew they joined the military after what happend to one of the URA's own PLANT colonies. He immediatley joined ZAFT after they did and they kept in communication with each other. They all know that Kira lives in this colony and they hope he got to a shelter in time.

None of them know, that same good friend of theirs is about to come upon them.

* * *

**_With Kira in the Hallway_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hey, hold on!" Kira managed to catch the person he thought was a guy when, all of a sudden, a explosion goes off, sending a gust of wind towards them and blowing the strangers hat off. Kira then got a good look and could see that 'he' was a 'she'.

"You're a..girl?" Kira asked, more to himself than to her.

"Yeah, what did you think I was!? Come on lets hear it!" she hotly asked, offended that he thought that she was a guy.

Kira, feeling embarassed by his mistake, tried to reason with her but then another explosion gets their attention.

"Go back with the others. There's something I need to find out myself." she told him, hoping he will listen.

"Easy for you to say! How will I retrace my steps!?" he asked her with a incredulous look on his face.

As he knew that they were not safe there he immediatley grabbed her arm, despite her protests and continued down the hallway to the factory district.

* * *

**_Morgenroete Factory Complex._**

* * *

Athrun, Kyle, Arleen, and another Red Coat named Rusty, follow the URA agent to the machines they will pilot. None of them are aware that a EA soldier, who is a member of Blue Cosmos, sees them and plans to shoot the turncoat Lt. Ramius in the head.

"DAMN BITCH! FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR PURE AND BLUE WORLD!!" when Rusty heard that he turned, and went wide-eyed as he saw the terrorist raise his rifle at Murrue. Reacting quickly he pushed Murrue aside and took the bullet himself.

"RUSTY!! DAMN YOU!!" Athrun shouted in anger as he and the others raised their weapons and fired at the terrorist, riddling him with bullets, until he laid on the ground a bloody corpse.

"How is he?" asked Athrun as Arleen checked his vitals, then looked back at them with a sad expression as she shook her head. "He's dead, shot in the head," was her reply as she stood back up and looked at her two friends who had mixed anguished/pissed off looks.

"Damn it all! Now who's gonna pilot that thing!?" Kyle fumed as he pointed his thumb to a mobile suit in the far corner of the factory. It was then they heard a female voice scream out.

"Father I knew you'd betrayed us all!" They reacted quickly and looked up to see two people on a catwalk weapons aimed. Kyle was about to shoot when he saw through his sights, the face of the other person standing next to the distraught blonde girl, and his eyes went wide in shocked recognition. There on the catwalk was his friend.....Kira.

'Kira?' he thought and then he realized his comrades were about to open fire on them.

"STOP!! Hold your fire!!" He shouted the order just in time as they lowered their weapons and his two friends looked at him and asked him what was going on. Meanwhile Kira and the girl made a beeline for the shelters escaping almost certain death.

"Kyle, whats the matter?" asked Arleen as she can see the shocked look on his face.

"That was Kira!" he explained to them and then Athrun and Arleen went wide-eyed in shock at that revelation.

"Are you serious!?" asked Athrun.

"I never forget a face, let alone Kira's," he confirmed and when they realized they just almost killed their friend, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"If what you said was true, then we better get him the hell outta here. Now!" Arleen told him. And when she said that, the person in question ran back along the catwalk after putting the girl in a shelter that only had room for one more person. Murrue spotted him and informed them.

"I believe now is the time for you to get him out of here while you have the chance. Look!" she explained to them as she pointed her finger at the brunnette making his way across the catwalk. Wasting no time Athrun activated his jetpack and flew up to the catwalk landing right in front of a stunned Kira.

"Athrun?" Kira asked, stunned to see one of his close friends here in Heliopolis.

"Come on Kira. We're getting you out of here!" he ordered as Kira looked at him shocked and confused.

"Wait, _we_!?" Kira asked now more shocked than ever.

"Yes. Kyle and Arleen are here too. But we need your help." Kira just looked at him and couldnt believe his ears. All three of his friends from Copernicus are here in Heliopolis. He was happy at first but then put an angry scowl on his face as he looked at Athrun who flinched at his friend's angry look.

"Help you!? You just attacked Heliopolis and you want me to help you!? What a joke!" he fumed. it was then that another voice he recognized manage to calm him down somewhat.

"Please Kira, just do as we say, will you!?" he turned and saw his friend Arleen looking at him with worry with those beautiful cerulean eyes of hers.

"Why should I help you after you guys attacked my home!?" he yelled as he was furious and hurt that his friends were part of this attack.

"Now is not the time Kira! Do you want to live or do you want to die!?" shouted Kyle who was standing behind Athrun after Kira turned to Arleen.

After almost five minutes of arguing, Kira decided he will help them on the condition that they tell him everything why they attacked Heliopolis. They then helped Kira get down to one of the machines and there was Murrue waiting near the hatch of the cockpit of the Strike.

"Hurry! Get in! We dont have much time!" she ordered as Kira reluctantly got into the cockpit and then she followed him inside in order to make him understand the suit better. Meanwhile Athrun, Kyle, and Arleen got into their own machines as the factory was just being consumed by flames and explosions from the other handiwork of the Commando team. The Strike, Aegis, Rogue, and Vigilante rise from their cradles as the factory exploded all around them....

* * *

**_Authors Postword: How was that folks! Pretty good eh!? Anyways as you can see Kira has just taken his first steps toward his Destiny. I guess you're kinda shocked about Murrue Ramius being an agent for the URA huh? Well my friends, I will take a break for now. Please leave a review after you read this. Till next time on Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice, Chapter 3: It's name is Gundam! Cut through the Darkness, Gundam! _**


	4. Chapter 3 It's Name Is Gundam!

**_Author's Foreword: Hello people, I'm back! Just to let you know I've been delayed by my workaholic parents and getting some needed rest. Anyway the next page after this is a Mobile suit & ship page. And, I'll be introducing some OCs to the picture. And now, without further distractions, we move on to the show! Sit down! Relax! And Enjoy! Also Mobile Suit Gundam SEED & it's characters and products are not mine. Only the URA, it's military, and the OCs are mine. Now on Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice: It's Name is Gundam!. _

* * *

**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_It's Name is Gundam!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Heliopolis Colony, Outside Morgenroete Factory Complex_**

**_January 25th, CE 71_**

**

* * *

**

The factory exploded as the four mobile suits fly through the smoke and land in the park. Kira Yamato was busy rewriting the OS that the Morgenroete engineers terribly put together, and he made his frustration known to the woman with him and to his three friends in the other suits..

"This is ridiculous! How are they suppose to pilot a complex machine such as this, with this kind of OS!?"

"You got that right! This machine is incredible but the OS is a piece of crap!" Kyle agreed as he'd also seen how messed up the Mobile Suit's OS is.

"Cut the chatter you two! Where the hell is....?" Before Murrue can complete her question a loud boom caught their attention and they saw a Mobeius Zero being chased by two TMSF-081 Patriots and a thorough upgrade of the Patriot, the TMSF-081A1 Mach Patriot from the support shaft of the colony. It was colored in red, white, and black unlike it's counterparts and had wing thrusters like the standard GiNN. Kyle and Arleen recognized the unit as the one piloted by their commander, Canard Pars Harkin, as he and his wingmen attempt to catch the red Mobile Armour, that was missing all of it's four gunbarrels.

"What the Hell are they doing fighting inside the Colony!?" Kyle asked to no one in particular in angered shock.

"Hell if I know! But we better stop them from doing anymore damage to the colony!" Arleen said as she could'nt let this colony share the same fate as the other colonies in L4.

It was then another explosion caught their attention and they turned and saw a ship moving through the smoke. It immediatley caught the attention of the three mobile suits and mobile armour.

"A warship...inside the colony!?" said Mu La Flaga as he saw the ship, it was colored red and white and had what looked 'legs' coming out the front. It was then he got a message from the said ship.

"Attention Earth Alliance pilot! This Ensign Nartarle Badguirel of the Archangle! You will cease hostilities and surrender, or you will be shot down!" as to prove her point the 'Gottfried' turrets were pointing straight at him along with it's CIWS guns.

Mu gritted his teeth, as he had two choices: A. Continue fighting and cause more damage to the colony. Or B. Surrender and spare the colony any more damage. He decided to get to smart and choose the less hazardous action. Besides he wanted to leave the Atlantic Federation anyway after what at Endymion Crater. He also heard rumors that captured EA pilots like him are given a choice to switch sides to the URA if they are caught in battle.

"This is Lt. La Flaga of the Moebius Zero, in order to spare the colony any more damage, I surrender." that answer gave relief to those on the ship and in the Mobile Suits. Then the Mach Patriot and it's comrades circled the Zero and escoted it to the ship. While on the ground the four people in the stolen G-weapons gave a sigh of relief. It was then that three mobile suits, 2 GiNNs and a black and red Patriot approached them and they got a transmission from the Patriot.

"Hey! You guy's OK?" asked a female voice which sounded it came from a teenager.

"Yeah, we're fine Yumi" replied Arleen and then Athrun gave the bad news about Rusty.

"Rusty's dead" this caught the three off-guard as they already know that all the G-wepaons were secured and then they turned their attention to the Strike raising their weapons a little.

"Then....who's piloting that one!?" demanded Miguel as he looked at the red, blue, and white machine cautiously. It was then that Kyle decided to intervene and to diffuse the situation before it got out of control.

"Easy Miguel, it's okay! The pilot in there is a friend, and besides..Lt. Ramius is with him, so theres no need to worry." He told him and it seemed to work a little as the three Mobile Suits lowered their weapons.

"If you say though. Just in case, lets take a good look at him," Matthew replied and then Kyle contacted Kira in the Strike.

"Kira, you can get out of there now if you want to," he requested as he didnt want his friend to get killed.

"Alright," Kira agreed and opened the cockpit hatch of the Strike and stood out so the pilots could get a good look at him.

"Huh!? He's just a civilian and he piloted that thing!?" Miguel questioned as he looked wide-eyed at Kira as he couldnt believe that a civilian could pilot a mobile suit like that!

"That's because he's a Coordinator," replied Arleen as she stood the Vigilante next the Strike in order to protect him if things get messy.

"Well that makes a little sense, but how he can know how to pilot it?," asked Yumi as she got a good look at the Orb Coordinator.

"I helped him out with the specifics, and when he got everything down he pilot it like he knew how to from the start." replied Murrue as she sat in the cockpit.

It was then that Athrun decided to remind them, "We better hurry to the Archangel and load these things up. You guys get back to the task force outside." and with that the three pilots nodded and went out of the colony back to the ships waiting for them. It was then Kira heard some voices he knew all too well.

"Hey! Kira! Down here!" he turned his head down to the left and there behind some rubble were his friends, waving at him.

"What are you guys doing here!? You should be in a shelter!" He yelled back at them confused as to why they havent got to a shelter yet.

"We tried! But all of the shelters are full!" replied Tolle as he and the others ran towards them. Arleen then decided that they need to get going and as soon as possible.

"All of you! Come over here!" she ordered through the loudspeaker on the Vigilante. The four friends moved cautiously to the red and white, Kuzzey most of all, as the Gundam knelt down and it's hands turned up and placed together. "Hurry and climb on. Since the shelters are probably all full you have to come with us." she instructed them. Seeing no point in arguing, they all climbed onto the hands of the Mobile Suit. Arleen then stood the Gundam back on it's feet, careful with the precious cargo she had, and turned back to her comrades.

"Let's get going. I dont want to be here when all of the Earth Alliance decides to show up." they all nodded in agreement, and when Kira got back into the cockpit of the Strike, they all moved towards the Archangel as it landed near a park.

* * *

**_At the said park where the Archangel landed._**

**_

* * *

_**

The Strike and the Aegis landed in one of the Hanger Bays of the Archangel, while the Rogue and Vigilante landed in the other. When the pilots began to exit the suits the crew who are also agents of the URA ran toward Lt. Ramius.

"Lt. Ramius! It's good to see that you are safe and alright," spoke Ens. Badgiruel as she saluted her superior as Murrue did the same.

"The same to you. I glad you and you're team managed to secure the Archangel before the Capitan found out." acknowledged, but then Natarle gae her the news.

"The Capitan's dead Lt. Ramius. He and the rest of the senior staff were killed when the charges destroyed the control booth where he was greeting the original G-pilots. They did'nt make it as well." She said with little emotion.

"I see..." ackonowledged Murrue and then she asked, though with less enthusiasm, "I guess that means I'm in charge then?"

Natarle nodded, then replied, "Yes, you're the only other high ranking officer who knows more about this ship," it was then the crew saw the two pilots of the G-weapons that landed in the right hanger come down on the lowering cabels.

The Chief Engineer, Kojiro Murdoch was the first to speak out the crews shock. "Aw come on! You've gotta kidding me!? Kids!? Just learned how to shave and they were piloting those things!?" When Kira and Athrun reached the floor Kira's friends came over to ask questions. It was then that Kyle and Arleen made their presence known.

"And so are we, _Old Man," _Kyle informed him and he earned a glare from him and a smack on the head from Arleen.

"Real smooth, Hotshot!" she scolded as she gave him a glare and he just shrugged his shoulders. It was then another voice caught their attention.

"Well now, this a suprise!" Said Mu La Flaga as he was escorted by the pilots who managed to catch him, including the commander of the whole operation. The crew, Athrun, Kyle and Arleen turned and saluted the young officer as he saluted back and he walked alognside Mu. He then turned to Lt. Ramius.

"Lt. Murrue Ramius. It's a honor to meet you in person at last." He commented as he held out his hand and Murrue shook it.

"Likewise, it's also an honor to meet you, 'Knight of the Grimaldi Front' " the crew and the civilians had shocked looks as they heard have stories how a Custom Patriot defeated so many enemies and how he saved countless other severely damaged units and enemy pilots. Only Mu La Flaga and the 2 pilots behind him, as well as Kyle and Arleen knew who he was as they had seen him in action themselves.

"I guess my reputation preceeds me." he said with little enthusiasm.

"Indeed," said Murrue as they broke the shake.

* * *

**_30 minutes later_**

**_

* * *

_**

The crew were busy as bees as they hustled to get everything loaded up onto the ship. Meanwhile, Kira and the other students were asked to stay in one of the crew quarters so they can rest.

"I cant believe he can sleep at a time like this," said Tolle as he looked at Kira, now fast asleep on the top bunk.

"He's exhausted. After piloting that mobile suit I'll be too." replied Miriallia as she looked at Kira. Then Tolle's curiosity perqued at that.

"Speaking of which, how did he ever managed to rewrite that whole thing in 30 seconds after we landed, I mean he is a Coordinator and all, but I've never seen him do anything that fast!"

It was then they had visitors in the form of Kira's other friends as they are in their normal unifoms. They were spooked at first, but they managed to calm down when they recognized them.

"How is he?" asked Arleen as she looked at Kira who is still sleeping.

"Still asleep" replied Sai as he looked at them and then asked, " How do you guys know Kira anyway?"

Athrun then replied to his question, " We went to the same Prep. School together on Copernicus, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just asking. (sigh) I hope my father and the others managed to get to a shelter in time," he said as he thought about everyone in the Colony.

"I'm sure they did. In any case, you guys have to stick with us for a while, hope you dont mind being on a ship with Naturals _and_ Coordinators," Kyle said in his usual tone, earning a glare from Arleen and getting smacked in the head again.

______________**_

* * *

_**

**_Bridge of the Archangel_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Well, the colony is almost 100% evacuated, but all the shelters are full to capacity," Murrue informed the others as they now wearing the formal URA Uniform.

"That means the civilians we picked up earlier will just have to stay with us for the time being," Natarle stated as she looked at Canard who had his long dark grey hair loose and sitting in one of the chairs of the bridge, "What do you think Commander Harkin?"

Canard thought about it and then came to a decision, "It's best we leave this colony immediatley. The Earth Alliance is bound to show up, and I dont wanna be here when that happens,"

The two female officers agreed and then Canard decided to drop a bombshell on Murrue "Lt. Ramius, as of now you are now the Capitan of this ship," Murrue got a shocked look on her face as she didnt expect to be given the title of Capitan so soon.

"_Me,_ Commander!?" she asked and immediatley got her answer.

"I may have seniority, but I dont have a clue about this ship, so that leaves you in command. Plus, I have my own ship to return to," he replied with the facts straight and true.

"Alright, I accept your judgment then. When we finished loading up all the supplies and parts we will leave at once," she accepted and the meeting was adjourned.

**_

* * *

_**

**_10 minutes later_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was tough but they finally managed to get out of the colony, using the 'Lohngerin' anti matter cannons as the only way to get out, The Archangel manage to regroup with the task force and then moving into standard fleet formation set course back for the URA-Controlled PLANT colonies. It was good timing too, because their recon mobile suits reported a EA fleet, about two hours away, and they set full speed back to Abraham City wtih their prize. Onboard the Archangel, Kira Yamato is about to embark in the greatest journey of his whole life...

* * *

**_Author's Postword: Ugh, man I'm tired! This was a little hard to do, but I succeeded! Hope you guys liked. It until next time Amigo's! Next: Mobile Suit/ship Page and after that Chapter 4: Arrival to a new Home! Bring FREEDOM to the Earth Gundam!_**


	5. Mobile Suit and Ship Page

**_Author's Foreword: Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late, my laptop caught a virus (again), and it's getting fixed so I probably wont be writing anything for a while..But for now, please check these ships and Mobile Suits of the URA, starting with the Iscariot-Class. And after this, please stay tuned for Chapter 4 Arrival to a New Home. And for those who didnt read my first attempt, the Centennial-Class was based off the Earth Federations Alexandria-Class._**

**

* * *

**

**_Mobile Suit and Ship Page_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Iscariot-Class_**

**Class:** Iscariot

**Ships of the Line: **Iscariot, Aristotle, Prometheus, Adams, Athena, Artemis, Lincoln, Jefferson

**Unit type: **Escort MSC Cruiser

**Manufacturer: **Liberty Electronics Bureau

**Operator(s):** United Republic of Antartica

**First Deployment: **CE 65

**Dimensions: **Overall length 288 meters

**Equipment and Design Features: **re-entry capsule; senors, range unknown

**Fixed Armaments: **2 x 2-barrel high energy beam turret; 5 x high energy beam gun; 6 x dual CIWS secondary turrets; 4 x single CIWS turret; 8 x missle launcher

**Mobile Suits: **4

**Launch Catapults: **1

**History and Techincal notes: **The Iscariot-Class Mobile Suit Carrier/Cruiser was built by the Liberty Electronics Bureau, as the backbone of the URA Combined Fleet. It was built to escort heavier ships and convoys from the URA PLANTs to the ZAFT homeland. When war broke out with the destruction of the URA PLANT-colony Solstice, the LEB went to work building a substantial fleet of these Escort Mobile Suit Carrier Cruisers (EMSCC) for the URA navy as well as any allies the ZAFT/URA alliance can get.

**_Author's Notes: I based this baby from the Salamis Kai-Class that was used by the AEUG in MSG Zeta Gundam. It reminded of the Light Escort Carriers from the Second World War, so, I decided to have this baby in the picture._**

**

* * *

**

**_TMSF-081A1 Mach Patriot_**

**_Model Number: _**TMSF-081A1

**_Code Name: _**Mach Patriot

**_Unit type: _**Mass-Produce General Purpose Mobile Suit

**_Manufacturer: _**Liberty Electronics Bureau

**_Operator(s): _**United Republic of Antartica

**_Accommodation: _**Pilot only, in standard cockpit

**_Dimensions: _**18.06 meters tall

**_Max Grosse weight: _**56.31 tonnes

**_Armor Materials: _**Unknown

**_Powerplant: _**Ultra-compact energy battery, power-rating unkown

**_Equipment and Design features: _**Senors, range unknown

**_Fixed Armaments: _**M2 75mm CIWS fire-linked mounted in head, 1 x MA-M3 heavy sword mounted on left hip

**_Optional Hand Armaments: _**M10D1 "Mini Baracuda" 90mm Machine gun

**_History and Technical Notes: _**After the introduction of the already succesfull MP Mobile Suit, the TMSF-081 Patriot, The Liberty Electronics Bureau decided to design and build a more High Maneuver type. Taking the idea of the GiNN HM type the LEB added the wings of the GiNN with additional thrusters, and so the Second Generation of the Patriot; the Mach Patriot. The first unit, in the hands of then Lt. Senior Grade Canard Pars Harkin, made it's first debut at the Grimaldi Front on the Moon, where Canard earns the moniker "Kinght of the Grimaldi Front", for rescuing down enemy pilots. The Mach Patriot was soon mass-produced and is issued to many in the URA Military, including URA ace, Yumi Nagase.

_**Colors: URA regular:**_ Dark Green with black trimming_**. Canard Pars Harkin custom:**_ Black torso, red trim along arms and red feet and wings, White head, arms and legs. **_Yumi Nagase custom: _**Black with red trimming

**_Author's Note_**: I based this off of my original design of the Patriot and added the wings and thrusters of the GiNN HM type. The 90mm machine gun was based of the original GM's machine gun. It still retains the Heavy Sword of the GiNN. I intended Canard to use a upgraded version of the Patriot and so, Here it is!

* * *

**_TMSF-081LRT Shadow Patriot_**

**_Model Number: _**TMSF-081LRT

**_Code Name: _**Shadow Patriot

**_Unit type: _**Long range reconnaissance mobile suit

**_Manufacturer: _**Liberty Electronics Bureau

**_Operator: _**United Republic of Antartica

**_First Deployment: _**Unknown

**_Accommodation: _**Pilot and Co-Pilot in Standard Torso

**_Dimensions: _**Head Height 18.06 meters

**_Weight: _**empty 56.1 tonnes, maximum weight; unkown

**_Armor Materials: _**Unknown

**_Powerplant: _**Ultra-compact battery, power output rating unknown

**_Equipment and Design Features: _**Sensors, range unknown; Radome

**_Fixed Armaments: _**M2 75mm Short-barrel CIWS mounted in head

**_Optional Hand Armaments: _**Sniper Rifle

**_Colors:_** Navy Blue with silver trimming.

**_History and Technical notes:_** After the production of the first TMSF-081 Patriot units, the Liberty Electronics Bureau decided to build variants of the Mobile Suit including the role for Recconnaissance. The Shadow Patriot met these requirements, although not intended for full-combat. It was, however armed with the head mounted CIWS, and given the GiNN Recon Type's Sniper Rifle. Three units of this type were used by the URA's Harkin Team to keep an eye out for Alliance ships near Heliopolis. When the "Shadows" spotted a fleet, they immediatley informed the Task Force that was at the Orb Resource Sattelite to steal the seven prototype G-weapons and the first Archangel-Class warship. Thus making the group vacate the area and sparing the colony any more damage.

**_Author's note:_** I based the Shadow Patriot off of ZAFT's GiNN Recon Type. I added the Radome that is mounted on the left shoulder, and given it the same Sniper Rifle the GiNN uses. This idea is credited to duked, since he gave me the idea in my first attempt.

* * *

**_Author's Afterword:_** **_And there you have it! The Iscariot-Class and two variants of the Patriot! Hope you like them! Anyway, I going to be off for a while until my computer gets fixed, so, expect some delays. Now, next on Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice! Arrival to a New Home! Protect the Innocent!_**


	6. Chapter 4 Arrival to a New Home

**_Author's Foreword: Hey everyone! Hope y'all are having a good time! Anyways I did some calcualting of where to put the URA's population. I've decided to put 8,500,000 in the PLANT colonies while I'll put the rest on the surface, you do the math. And now, Chapter 4: Arrival to a New Home! Also I'm introducing a class of mobile suit you guys will least expecting in this chapter so prepare, and also a little pairing so be prepared who it is. _**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Arrival to a New Home._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_January 29th, CE 71_**

**_URA/ZAFT Task Force_**

**_Enroute to URA PLANTs_**

**_4 days after Heliopolis raid_**

**_1200 HRs_**

**_

* * *

_**Kira was sitting in the galley of the _Archangel_, thinking about the decision he and his friends made two days after the event that got them involved in this mess.

**Flashback 2 days ago**

"NO! I wont do it!" yelled kira as he looked with frustrated anger at his friends from his days at Copernicus and acting Captain Murrue Ramius when they requested he pilot the Strike for the time being until they get back to Abraham City. Murrue, Kyle, Athrun, sighed in a tired fashion as Arleen tried to get her old friend to help them out.

"Come on, Kira! I know how you feel about this, but could you please...?"

"I said NO! Don't get us any more involved than you already have!"

Kyle had had enough of this as he walked up toward Kira and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drew him close to his face all the while he put on an angry face that scared the living hell out of him, his friends from Heliopolis, and also Athrun, Arleen, and even Murrue.

"And those are gonna be your last words when those Bastards from Blue Cosmos do every means necessary to keep this ship and the Mobile Suits we captured from being used to end this Foolish War!? Wake up, Kira! You're living a damned false-peaceful life in Orb! They _dont _and I mean _dont, _care about who gets killed in order to preserve their sick "Pure and Blue world!" Natural or Coordinator!"

This caught Kira and the other civillian students off-guard. Kira, knowing Kyle to be a little edgy for a fight, but always calm, had never seen Kyle act like this before. As he looked at him, he saw the pain in his eyes that showed that something must've happened when they went their seperate ways years ago.

"What happened to you, Kyle?" he asked, though a little shakily.

"What happened to me?" he answered with a question and Arleen knew that the real cause Kyle pushed himself so hard to become a Mobile Suit pilot, was about to come to light. "My mother was killed when those bastards destroyed Solstice...,"

Again this caught Kira and his friends by surprise and also pained shock.

"I..I didnt know,"

At this Kyle realized what he was doing and let go of his good friend.

"It's alright, I'm sorry how I acted," he apologized hoping that he didnt hurt their relationship.

"It's OK Kyle. I know how much you cared about your mother," that had the desired effect as Kyle smiled a sad smile. Kira knew him as much as Arleen and Athrun did, and they all know about how he loved his mother deeply. It was then Kira then came up with a request.

"Can you guys let me think about it for a while?,"

Murrue was the first to answer. "Yes, take your time." and with that she went back to the bridge to carry on her duty as Captain of the Ship. Kyle, Arleen, and Athrun also nodded in agreement and left to the hanger to check on their machines. The Orb citizens sat in the crew quarters wondering what to do next.

**Today**

After a full 2 hours of thinking Kira, and not suprisingly, his classmates, with the the exception of Kuzzey, from Morgenroete all decided to help. And also they decided to volunteer in the URA miltary. To say his old friends from Copernicus were _almost_ delighted to hear that. Kyle gave him a pat on the back, while Arleen and Athrun just smiled. He somewhat smiled to himself and he ate his lunch. What Kira didnt know that this adventure was about to get a little more...interesting.

* * *

**_Two Hours later_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Task Force was making it's way back to Abraham City with their prizes from their raid on Heliopolis. They were just about halfway there when the radar operator of the _ANS-Virtue, _which was scouting up ahead while the rest of the fleet followed behind, picked up something on his screen.

"Huh? What's this?" he asked to no one in particular and because there was no need for alarm since the Earth Alliance Fleet their recon Mobile Suits reported was too far behind.

"What is it, Ensign?" the Captain of the _Virtue_, one Captain Anderson asked the young officer.

"Sir, there's something two miles off our starboard bow" He explained as he mentioned the contact on the screen. The captain immediatley became aware as he looked the strange contact.

"Can you indentify it?" he asked the young ensign.

"I'll try, just give me 15 seconds," he answered as he typed away at the keyboard and 15 seconds later he got his answer.

"It looks like some sort of container Captain, probably big enough to hold three mobile suits," he gave his report to his superior and the high ranking URA officer began to think his options; either A. It could be a trap by the Earth Alliance or a Pirate Gang, or B. It could be something that would help bring the war to a much quicker end. It was then he made his decision and turned toward his communication officer and immediatley gave him the order.

"Get Senior Lt. Nagase up here on the double and contact the rest of the Task force and tell them to stay back. If this is an ambush, I dont want the entire Group to get caught in it, is that understood?" He ordered and everyone on the bridge complied as they went about carrying out their duties.

* * *

**_Bridge of the Vesalius._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Captain Ades, Sir!," exclaimed the Communications officer of the _Vesalius_.

"What is it?" asked Ades in his command chair.

"We have a message from the _Virtue. _They are requesting Commander Harkin, immediatley!" the young ZAFT officer explained.

"Did they say why?" Captain Ades asked as he looked at the young soldier, waiting for an answer.

"They said they found something while scouting up ahead, and they wish to speak to him and the other commanding officers in the Task Force present so they report to them all in person." replied the Communications officers.

Ades contemplated on this, and then gave his order.

"Alright inform Commander Harkin of the situation and contact the other ships." with that the Bridge went about with their orders and as soon as the other ships were informed of the situation, three of the ships stayed back, while the _Virtue_ launched a scout party of one Mach Patriot and three regular ones to inspect the mysterious container.

Then Canard came onto the bridge.

"What is it Ades?"

"Commander, the _Virtue _is requesting to speak with you, sir" Ades informed him and Canard could tell that this was serious.

"Alright, patch them through," he commanded and Ades turned toward the Communications officer and nodded the go-ahead.

The view-screen flickered to life and the grizzled, moustache face of Anderson appeared.

"What is it Captian Anderson?"

"Sir, we located what seems to be some kind of container. It's big enough to store three Mobile Suits. Lt. Nagase and her squad are already out there to investigate."

Canard then got serious. He and Yumi had known each other for five years and they somewhat formed a romantic relationship and if anything happened to her, he wouldnt forgive himself.

"Understood. Then I'll be heading out as well," that statement got the whole bridge crew of the _Vesalius_ and _Virtue_ in a shocked/confused state.

"Uhh, Sir? Could you just let Lt. Nagase and her squad handle it?" as soon as Ades said that he recieved a glare from Canard, that sent shivers up his spine.

"I cant just sit and do nothing while they are out there risking their necks. That's not the kind of Commander I trained to be," he answered with finality as he left the bridge to the MS bay locker and changed in to his black Normal Suit and boarded his Patriot. The CIC gave him the greenlight and he launched.

* * *

**_URA Scout Party from Virtue._**

**_

* * *

_**

Lt. Senior Grade Yumi Nagase and her Scout Team, consisting of one Mach Patriot and three original models, made their way to the container and it was then one of them took observation of it, though in a smart-ass manner.

"How the hell did a container this big wound up all the way out here!?" the pilot of one of the Patriots, one Robert "Robbie" Davenport, a Natural, asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows, probably part of a convoy that got attacked or something, so they might've dumped this in order to get away," said another pilot, one Dmitri Flescher, a Second Generation Coordinator, in a know-it-all matter.

"Cut the chatter you two, and stay on alert!" reprimanded Yumi as she and her wingmen arrived at the container and they immediately took noticed of the the burn marks on the large door and the symbol on the side of the container that they all know too well.

"It looks our _old friends_ from the Earth Alliance had possesion of this and sorta lost it," said the fouth member of the team, one Karl Grimm, a First Generation Coordinator, as they inspected the damage. Yumi nodded in agreement as she voiced her opinion.

"It looked as though someone was trying to get pass the door. And by the looks of it, they didnt have much luck."

The three other pilots all nodded in agreement.

"So what'll we do now Lt.?" asked Robbie. It was then Yumi decided to contact the fleet and inform them of the situation.

"_Virtue, _this Lt. Nagase, come in please," she requested and got her response from the captain of the said vessel.

"This is _Virtue. _What did you find Lt.?"

"Well it appears to be a storage container from the Earth Alliance. And by the looks of it somebody tried to melt the door to get whatever is inside it." She reported back to the captain and he became puzzled. What is this contianer doing all the way out here and why did the Earth Alliance just leave it?

"See if you can open it." requested the URA captain.

"Yes sir. You heard him gentlemen, lets crack this thing open," she ordered her wingmen and they moved towards it. Yumi then saw a control pad near the attempted breakin point.

"Captain, I found a control pad. Request permission to exit the suit to hack in to the system to open up the container," she requested and it was then a different voice, but one she recognized, gave her the answer she needed.

"Permission granted Lt. Nagase," it was Canard as he came toward'em in his own Mach Patriot, which spooked the other pilots since they did'nt pay attention to their surroundings very well. The two had known each other for five years and when they got older they had a crush for each other which soon turned into something bigger. Yumi then got a small smile on her face as her brown eyes looked at the image of her object of affections.

"Thank you Commander, I guess you will be protecting me while I'm out there?" she asked and then three sets of snickers filled her helmet speakers and she saw Canard blush, but smiled.

"But of course, but Yumi, please be careful," he said as he still the blush had which earned a small giggle from his supposed girlfriend. Unbeknownst to him and the other pilots the conversation was picked up by the other ships. On the Archangel, Kyle, Athrun, and Arleen laughed good-naturedly at the antics of one the best pilots in the URA. They became good friends with Yumi after they graduated from their respective nations academies and met her on the _Virtue_. It was then Yumi countered his warning as she exited the mobile suit and floated toward the container.

"_YOU_, be careful,"

* * *

**_Archangel MS Bay_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kira, now donned in a URA normal suit that looked liked an EA version but the difference that it replaced the black trimmings with dark green trimmings and had a titanium alloy chest plate, sat in the cockpit of the Strike. He and the other pilots were on standby in case this was a Earth Alliance ambush and he was getting tense.

"Nervous Kira?" asked Kyle as he contacted him through his Rogue's radio.

"Yeah...a little," responded Kira, and it was then Arleen and Athrun decided to join in to calm their friend.

"Just take it easy Kira. Were only on standby, so try to relax a little bit," soothed Arleen as she can tell by the sound of Kira's voice that he was really nerovus and hesitant about fighting.

'Easy for _you _to say,' Kira thought as looked at the video feed from the scout party as he saw Yumi get out of her mobile after she had her little pep talk with Canard, and floated toward the container.

* * *

**_Back with Scout Party_**

**_

* * *

_**

Yumi floated over to the control pad and saw that the controls were locked and so she pulled out her trusty tool kit she always brought with her in case something like this would occur. She plugged in two plug-in wires and as soon she was in the system, she began typing away, her Coordinator genes making her hack the inferior system in less than a minute.

"Okay, it'll be ready in three...two...one...Bingo!" She shouted with joy as the red light on the pad turned green and she pushed the red button to unlock the container.

"Alright guys time to get this thing open!" She joked and after a fit of laughter from the four pilots they moved into position and, using their mobile suits, heaved open the doors. When they looked inside they couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the!? Are these what I think they are!?" Robbie asked no one in particular in surprised shock as he stared at the containers contents.

"They look just like the Mobile Suit that civilian piloted at Heliopolis, but, these are a little...different," Yumi said as she looked at three Blue, red, white mobile suits. They looked just like the Strike but the eyes are covered by a visor and instead of the double v-crest, they have two spikes on top of the head.

"I believe the EA began mass-production more sooner than we thought, and if that is so, this isnt good." Canard said as he then contacted the _Archangel. _

"Captain Ramius, are you getting this?"

"I am Commander, and I might have to agree with your earlier observation," she said as she looked at the image from the scout party.

"Alright, let's load these things up in the Archangel for now. And then, make like hell for the rendevous point, then Abraham City like we got no tommorow." he ordered and the Archangel immediatley sent a team to collect the three suits. It was then that despite the URA/ZAFT attempt at keeping the EA, more specifically Blue Cosmos from building their own Mobile Suits, they realized that despite getting their first prototypes, they managed to build Mass-Produce versions. Canard knew he was going have to do a lot of paperwork, and not to mention, a testimony in front of the entire Governing Council. After the Mobile Suits were loaded on the _Archangel _the group made their way to the rendevous point with the reinforcements from the URA Colonies.

* * *

**_Rendevous Point_**

**_Half an Hour later_**

**_

* * *

_**

Three Iscariot-Class MSC Cruisers, and two Centennial-Class Heavy Cruisers waited at the spot where they will meet the task force that raided the Heliopolis Colony and aquired all seven prototype MSs and the new warship. The flag ship, the Centennial-class ANS-Bushido, was commanded by Rear Admiral Kyoshiro Matsutani. Kyle's father and the widower of his deceased wife Helen Matsutani, who was killed at Solstice. He still mourns his wife, but doesnt let it get in the way of duties as Rear Admiral. He doesnt blame the Earth Alliance, perc'e, just the bastards who control them.

"Admiral, it's the task force," informed his second in command, Commander Alicia Kujo, as the said group was spotted not too far away.

"They're all acounted for, including the New Warship." he observed with relief, but then came with a puzzling thought.

'Why in the name are they going at that speed?'

He then ordered the young ensign at the communication control console to make contact with them. 10 seconds the face of Canard Pars Harkin showed up on the view sreen and Kyoshiro saw that he had a very serious look and he knew that he made that face for a reason.

"Commander Harkin, what's the matter?" he demanded with concern, and the young Coordinator immediatley gave him a response, tough with great urgency.

"We'll have to talk about it later, Admiral Matsutani, sir. Right now, we have to get back to the Colonies ASAP! It's a matter of great importance!"

As soon he gave that response Kyoshiro knew that what ever Canard said, he meant it. He was the man who trained him after all and was one of his best students.

"Alright, but you have to, at least, tell me on the way back. I dont want you doing all the paperwork, and giving a testimony about what you found by yourself." he told him and Canard agreed to that.

"Understood, Sir! We should be going now." he informed and the Reniforcements and the Heliopolis Task Force moved into formation and made the not too long trip back to URA controlled space. All the while Canard informed his old teacher about the Earth Alliance container they found and the three mobile suits inside it. That got the URA Admiral nervous as he realized that now the EA had built mobile suits, even though they were still in the testing phase. It was going to be a long report to the council of the URA and the PLANT Supreme Council.

* * *

**_URA PLANT colonies _**

**_Abraham City_**

**_1530 HRs_**

**_

* * *

_**

This was Kira's first time to see a PLANT Colony, let alone almost thirty of them! They look excactally like their ZAFT counterparts, but the one difference was that they had a single white stripe going the middle of the hour-glass shaped structure. Kira and his friends were awestrucked by the sight, of course with the exception of Kyle, Athrun, and Arleen since they lived in one. The entire bridge was also stunned with as they looked at their new home.

"Beautiful," said Mir as she looked at the colonies built for the URA by the PLANT supreme council.

"Just wait till you see the inside," informed Kyle as they approached the former resource sattelite turned military fortress named _Franklin_.

"This is _Franklin Control_ you're ID signal checks out. Proceed to Abraham shipyard 4 for docking, welcome to your new home _Archangel,"_ informed the traffic controller at the URA Armed Forces base.

"Roger that _Franklin Control. _Helmsman, you heard him, take us in," Murrue ordrered Neumann as he piloted the battleship into the massive structure of PLANT Colony Abraham City Port. It was Kira and his friends first steps into a new home, and a new world....

* * *

**_Author's Afterword: PHEEW! That...was...LONG! I hope you guys didnt get a head ache. Now I have an announcement. If anyone wishes to make a re-rewrite of this, you're more than welcome to! Just try not to make my OCs look like complete idiots OK? Anyway does anyone know what the Earth Alliance Mobile Suits, the task force recovered are!? I'll give you a hint; take a look at my Avatar on my profile page and you'll see what it is... Well, until next time, adios amigos!_**


	7. Chapter 5 Why?

**_Author's Foreword: _Some of you are probably wondering why the Earth Alliance attacked the URA, even though they were neutral. Well I hope this chapter answers your question. In this we see the URA involvement brought to life in why the EA attacked and destroyed Solstice. There will be tragic scenes and also scenes of fighting, overall, I hope this goes well. Also I'm bringing in a couple of familiar faces that you guys wont be expecting. Now, _Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice, Chapter 5: Why_? Also checkout my Guideline to the URA Military!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Why?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_URA Controlled PLANTs_**

**_Abraham City _**

**_February 1st, CE 71_**

**_1000 Hrs_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kyle and Arleen decided to show Kira and their new friends around the colony that is their home and the URA Militarie's High Command HQ. They showed them around the many shops, malls, fast food restaurants, amusement parks, and the sights of the PLANT Colony. What also was a very proud Antartica tradition was a sport mostly played on the ice; hockey. Miri gave her view on the colony inside with great enthusiasm.

"Wow! I thought the PLANT colonies were beautiful on the outside! But, I take that back!"

The group of teens were granted leave by the URA president herself, Vivian Harkin, when she arrived at Abraham City and congratulated them on a job well done. It was then that she gave special thanks to Kira and his friends, with the exception of Kuzzey of course, that what they have done while on the way back is highly appreciated. Kira even managed to meet Athrun's parents and Kyle and Arleen's respective fathers. He was a little nervous at first, but he got along real well with them. Also there to greet them was Siegel Clyne, Supreme Chairman of the ZAFT PLANTs, and his daughter, Lacus Clyne. Kira was quite awestruck when he saw her. The two became fast friends when Athrun introduced them, and it was quite the funny sight, as Kira was always nervous and shy. Admiral Matsutani smiled a sad smile at that as that was how he and his wife Helen first met. Kyle took Miri's observation and answered with a little remark of his own.

"Yeah it is. But dont let it go your head, this place can be dangerous as much as it is out there"

It was then that Arleen gave him a smack on the head. FWAP!

"OW! Arleen, geesh, what was that for!? I was just stating the facts!"

"OOH, Will you at least stop being negative every time we have leave!?"

Kyle just straightened out and then breathed a sigh as he said one phrase that made the group feel sorry for him.

"I've not been very positive since the Bloody Valentine."

Kira wanting to know more what he meant and decided to talk to him, but not here and he wanted to talk to him alone.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead? I need to talk to Kyle alone."

Arleen realizing what he meant ushered the others to follow her to a nearby arcade. Kira and went to a pier of an artificial lake. Once they know they were alone, Kira asked the one question he _knew_ he was probably going to regret.

"Care to tell me what happened that day?"

Kyle just looked at him. He knew he can trust Kira as he was a good friend and all.

"Well, I graduated from the academy early on Feb. 9th. just 5 days before it happened, Arleen graduated the day after me but, she was got her first assignment on the _Chilvary_. I got my first posting the day after, on the _Artemis..."_

_____________________________**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback, February 10th, CE 70_**

**_Iscariot-Class, ANS-Artemis_**

**_Abraham City, URA 5th Space Fleet Shipyards _**

**_0900 Hrs_**

**_

* * *

_**

15 year old Ensign Kyle Matsutani entered the office of the Captain of the ship, one 42 yr old Mark Rommel. He was a descendant of the legendary Erwin Rommel during the Second World War in the 20th Century Era. He was 5' 12", had dark grey hair because of age, and had blue eyes. He carried the aura of a commanding figure who wanted everything done right, but also showed that he cared for the well-being of the Crew of this ship. It was then that Kyle made his presence known as he snapped into attention and gave a sharp salute.

"Mobile Suit Pilot, Ensign Matsutani reporting for duty, sir!"

The Captain looked at the young ensign for a moment and knew he was gonna have his hands full with this one. He noticed that he reminded him of one his buddies from the academy. He stood from his chair and returned the salute. He then ordered in a slight German accent.

"At ease, Ensign. Take a seat and let's get this over with." with that Kyle took his seat and handed his file over to his first superior of his military career. The 42 year old captain read the file and was immediately impressed by the results of this one young ensign, except for one little incident that made him curious.

"Just to let you know I don't tolerate any insubordination on my ship. Is that understood?" he asked with glare which made Kyle wince a bit.

"Y-yes sir, crystal sir!"

"Good, now... Ah! I see you're the son of Kyoshiro Matsutani, one of the best damn fine ship officers we have yet."

"Yes sir, that's correct sir. He's going to be promoted to Rear Admiral in a few weeks."

"That's good, he deserves it. Hm, I see you had a little trouble in the Academy. Apparently you beated up a group of civilian bullies picking on a younger cadet. Is that true?" he asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer since he and Kyle's father were classmates at the same academy. Kyle gave his answer with pride and a little cockiness.

"Yes sir, I was'nt about to let a bunch of punks beat on a fellow cadet."

Captain Rommel smiled at that. The kid had a honorable streak at least, just like his old man.

"Well, I can also see you were not alone in that little fiasco. Apparently a cadet in your class, one Arleen Bettany, daughter of Councilman James Bettany, tended the banged up junior while you held the dumb brutes off." he said with a incredulous look as he saw Arleen's name on the file but also smiled as he looked back at his new charge.

"Yes sir, she was with me at the time as we were friends since we were just kids. I told her to look after the kid, while I took care of those block-headed idiots. I got into a little trouble with the headmaster, but he said it was the most honrable thing I've ever done since my father did the exact same thing." he answered with a smirk as Rommel laughed a little bit at that.

"You're defintely your father's son. I can see we're gonna get along just fine. Welcome aboard the Artemis, Ensign."

* * *

**_Earth Alliance Ptolamaeus Base on the Moon_**

**_Feb. 11th, CE 70_**

**_

* * *

_**

"So, Mr. Azrael finally got those fools to declare war on the PLANTs did he?" Asked Captain Sutherland in a snake type of voice as he looked at the activity around his ship the _Roosevelt_.

"Yes." said a shadowed figure in his office "But instead of destroying one of ZAFT's PLANTs. He wants to punish thoose arrogant URA pigs, while the rest of the fleet keeps the ZAFT forces busy. They supplied them with Mobile Suits and ships, and also manpower anyway, not to mention they're pro-Coordinator." He said with venom in his voice as he despised the URA more than the Original PLANTs.

"Understood. The URA will suffer for aiding ZAFT and the PLANTs. For we shall do this for the Preservation of our Pure and Blue World." Sutherland recited with an snide smirk as he saw members of the Blue Cosmos Organization load a single Nuclear missle in the _Roosevelt_.

Two hours later, the Earth Forces Fleet left the moon, then split into two groups; one heading for the Original PLANTs, the other, straight towards URA controlled space.

* * *

**_Feb. 13th CE 70_**

**_Aprilius One _**

**_Supreme Council Building_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Supreme Council was in a meeting, discussing defense planning of the PLANTs afterthe EAF's declaration of war. It was then a courier, wearing the ZAFT Green Coat, burstthrough the door and it caught the attention of the Council Commitee members. The young man looked out of breath as Patrick Zala looked with an annoyed expression.

"This better be important! You're interrupting a very urgent meeting." he warned the aide who then went to the point of why he was there.

"My apologies Chairman Zala, but this is more urgent. The Earth Alliance launched a fleet from their base in Ptolemaus Crater two days ago and they're heading staight for Junius!"

"WHAT!?"

"They'll be in the PLANTs airspace tomorrow morning, sir!"

The entire council stood there in shock, completely caught off guard by the couriers message. Chairman Zala immediatley gave the courier his orders.

" Get back to Command and tell them to assemble any ship that is available and get the Patriot Battalions! We have to stop that fleet or we're finished!"

* * *

**_Junius 7 through 10_**

**_Feb. 14th, CE 70_**

**_0800 hrs_**

**_

* * *

_**

The ZAFT Forces and the Volunteer MS Battalions, made up of URA citizens, mass near Junius as they waited for the EAF fleet. They didnt have to wait long as the radar operators picked up the Fleet. The Ships launched their compliments of mobile suits and the battle was on.

It was going well in ZAFTs favor as the Patriots and GiNNs mounted up a impressive display against the EAF. One Moebius was cut in half by a GiNN's sword, three more were shredded by the 90mm Machine Rifle of a Patriot, a Nelson-Class was overwhelmed by a combination of four patriots and three GiNNs, armed with Barrus cannons, and exploded. And Two Agamemnon-Class carriers were obliterated by two, Lend-Leased by the LEB, Iscariot-Class EMSC cruisers and their Mobile suit compliment. It was then that the pilots and soldiers of the Task Force came to a realization as this was way too easy.

"Does anybody get the feeling that this is way too easy?" asked a female Patriot pilot as she destroyed two Moebius Mobile Armours. A pilot of a GiNN moved next to the Patriot as he gave his answer to her.

"Yeah, it almost looks as if their buying time!"

Back at Aprilius One, the Supreme Council, watching the battle and listening to the radio chatter, was also getting the same feeling. Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne was having a bad feeling about all this. It was then a call came for Defense Chairman Zala, as he picked up the phone on the table the voice on the other end was frantic as the operator have him the urgent news.

"Chairman Zala! The URA's PLANT colonies are under attack! This attack on us is only a diversion!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" shouted the Chairman and the whole council looked at him as his eyes were as wide as saucers as the operator gave him the bad news.

"What is it Patrick?" asked Siegel as he saw his friend's shocked and angered look.

"This was a damn diversion to keep us busy! The real target is the URA PLANTs!" Patrick shouted at the top of his lungs. This shocked the whole council as they realized what was the real target of this attack. Siegel immediatley began to bark orders to the military commanders in the room.

"Contact Admiral Vandenburg! Tell him to get his Battle group over to the URA PLANTs immediatley! No questions, just do it!"

* * *

**_URA controlled space near Solstice_**

**_URA 5th Fleet including the Artemis_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kyle was pissed, why was the EAF attacking them! Sure, the LEB was Lend-Leasing some ships and mobile suits and some people joined ZAFT to help them out, but the LEB was a private industry and those people choose of their own accord, not the URA government. He couldn't believe the audacity of the Earth Alliance, attacking a neutral nation. He flew his Patriot through the carnage of exploding Mobile Armours, Mobile suits, and ships. He'd already downed ten Mobile Armours and now he was face to face with one of the Earth Alliances new toys, a Navy Blue Moebius Zero. These Mobile Armours have four wire-controlled pods called _gun-barrels_ and he was having a tough with this particular one.

'Damn it! For a Mobile Armour this thing is tough!' he thought angrily as he manuevered to avoid being hit.

It was then that 90mm rounds streaked passed the Zeros' cockpit catching the pilot off-guard. Kyle turned and saw another Patriot fly next to him. He then got a radio transmission from the pilot who saved his skin.

"What are you trying to do!? Get yourself killed!?" shouted the frustrated female voice and Kyle went wide-eyed as he recognized that voice.

"Arleen!? Is that you!?"

"Kyle!? Figures it'll be you! You're always looking for a fight!"

"Aw, cut it out with the lectures! And in case you forgot, we have this guy to deal with!"

It was then a transmission was heard on all channels. "Attention URA Forces! This Admiral Vandenburg of ZAFT, sorry we're late!"

Kyle and Arleen were elated by that.

"Good! Now we can..."

But before he complete his sentence, a bright light caught their attention and they turned saw that the PLANT Colony Solstice got hit by one of the nukes that was launched by a single Moebius . Kyle and Arleen's eyes widened in horror at the scene unfolding before them. Messages of loved ones that lived in the colony and from the ZAFT fleet all expressed the same emotions; shock, anger, sorrow, and disbelief........

"NOOO!"

Kyle shouted in pained anger and it was then a green seed dropped and bursted in front of his eyes.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted, again, in pained anger and blasted off, looking for the ship that did this carnage to his people. The pilot of the Navy Blue Zero, squinted her eyes in disgust at the destruction. 'How dare they! I will no longer take part in this battle if we use cowardly tactis like that!' and with that the Zero blast leaving a stunned but relieved Arleen to follow her friend.

On the bridge of the Roosevelt, Sutherland smiled in sick pleasure at the destruction of the URA PLANT colony. 'That'll teach them what happens when they...' his thoughts were interrupted when the Radar Operator shouted out frantically " SIR! Incoming Hostiles from all vectors they're heading straight for _US_!" Sutherland looked at the screen and his eyes widened in total shock. A mass of Mobile Suits, and ships were bearing down on him. "Activate CIWS, and lauch any Mobile Amours we have left!" it was all for nothing as the URA/ZAFT force easily shredded the Roosevelt's shield of Mobile Armours and started attacking the ship itself. Sutherland was scare shitless as he saw that the end was near for him.

It was then a single Patriot Mobile Suit flew right in front of the Bridge. Kyle looked with un-contolled anger as he looked at the Bridge crew, most notably the Captain. Then, with a quick motion, he raised his M10 "Baracuda" 90mm Machine Rifle straight at the bridge, and then muttered one word emotionlessly, before he activated an all open channel so that everyone could hear.

"Die."

And with that he squeezed the trigger and the 90mm rounds slammed into the bridge and tore the crew apart. Soon the Mobile suits and ships of the joint ZAFT/URA alliance let loose and completely annihilated the entire ship. Kyle flew his Patriot out of the fireball and slowed to a stop. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at the spot where the colony was.

"I failed you," he sad with hurt agony as the rest of the Earth Allaince Fleet left the battle field, most of the captains disgusted at what had transpired.

* * *

**_Present_**

**_

* * *

_**

Five hours after the battle, the URA Governing Council, all voted unanimously for a declaration of war. It was seen in ZAFT as both a tragedy, but also as a blessing. Kira looked at friend and he himself felt guilty. He could've been there to help, but he was too ignorant of what was really going on.

"So, you actually witnessed the Bloody Valentine yourself?," Kira said with deep sympathy for Kyle.

"Yeah...it was'nt till two days later that I found out that my mother was on Solstice." He said through pained sobs. "I took an oath that day, that something like that, will never happen again. And that I will kill the Bastard who odered it, Muruta Azrael!" he said the name of the Leader of Blue Cosmos with venom in his voice.

"I can see you've changed a lot since that happened," said Kira.

"I'm still the same friend you knew from our days back at Copernicus," he replied with a sad smile.

The two friends laughed good naturedly at that and turned to rejoin their friends back at the arcade. When they arrived they see Tolle playing in a Mobile Suit simulator game. Kyle could see that he had potential as he looked at the scoreboard and was impressed. He would have to talk to Captain Ramius about making him a reserve pilot for one of the recovered EA Mobile Suits, once the techs were done analyzing it.

Little do they know, a certain princess of Orb and her father are arriving at the URA Colonies to discuss the raid that happened at Heliopolis.

* * *

**_URA PLANT Colony New Philadelphia_**

**_1200 Hrs._**

**_

* * *

_**

Cagalli Yula Attha stepped of the shuttle as she and her father Uzumi Nara Attha meet with the entourage that will take them to the Government Building. One of the people greeting the Chief Represenative and his daughter was Councilman James Bettany.

"Chief Represenative Attha, Lady Cagalli, welcome to New Philadelphia," he greeted them with respect.

The elder Attha nodded in response while Cagalli just gave him a cold stare which made the man flinch a little.

"I came here to talk about a certain incident that happened at my Nation's colony," he said with a little anger in his voice and James knew this was going to be a hectic day....

* * *

**_Author's Afterword: I hope that answers everything! How do you like my introduction of Mark Rommel? I always liked his record of not being a die-hard Nazi unlike some others. I Hope you guys like the fight scenes, any ways I'm gonna be off for a while, so, expect some delays. Well, see you next time! _**


	8. Chapter 6 Revelations

**_Author's Foreword: Hello everyone I'm back! My laptop is fixed and I'm ready to get back in the saddle! In this chapter we see the Governing Council and the Lion _& _the Lioness of Orb in a heated debate because of what happened at Heliopolis. And our friend Cagalli would make a decision that would shock Orb and the URA/ZAFT alliance to it's core. Also in this this we get to see a little history, like, when the URA revealed themselves to the world. And at the end, the Archangel & the Gundam Pilots go out on their first mission! What is the Mission? Well, that is a surprise! Now, Chapter 6 of Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice, Revelations!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Revelations_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_URA Controlled PLANTs_**

**_New Philadelphia, Government Building_**

**_Feb. 2nd, CE 71_**

**_0900 hrs._**

**_

* * *

_**

Vivian rubbed her temples, as she felt a headcahe coming on. Yesterday was hectic as she tried to settle down the heated argument between her friend and Councilwoman, Kiyone Madner and the daughter of the Chief Represenative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha. She could see that Cagalli grew up into a remakable young woman since she last her saw in a picture given to her by her friend Via Hibiki, but her attitude needed a little adjustment. She, Uzumi, and the whole council were also shocked by her unexpected decision. But what she kept under wraps from the council was the bombshell that Lord Uzumi brought down on a certain Gundam pilot.

'That could've gone better!' she thought in frustration as she played back the events that happened...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Feb. 1st, CE 71_**

**_0300 Hrs._**

**_

* * *

_**

The council meeting was a battlefield of heated words as the occupants tried to cool down the situation before it got any worse. Cagalli argued that despite the President being good friends with her father (who told her and gave her evidence that it was Rondo Ghina Sahaku that broke the Treaty and helped the Alliance build the G-Weapons and she felt relieved at that.) they had no right to attack a neutral colony. Kiyone Madner of Homeland Security retaliated that it was to make sure the Alliance, run by those fanatic nutjobs from Blue Cosmos, never get on even terms with them or their ZAFT allies. The two bickered and it almost broke into a brawl until Vivian got in the middle and did her infamous "lightning with daggers" glare, and that shut the two of them up. Vivian then decided that Orb should send an observor to oversee the Archangel and it's Mobile Suits (including the three that were recovered).

She then asked them to if they would like a tour of the former Earth Alliance ship, since she had overall clearance to. The two Atthas nodded in agreement and one hour later they arrived at the Abraham City Shipyards. The soldiers guarding the gate to the ship saluted the President and let them pass.

Murrue Ramius was busy with the coordinating efforts in loading the supplies on the ship for the ship's first mission. It was then a commanding but firm voice caught her attention.

"Captain Ramius?" she turned and was almost spooked as she saw her new Comander in Chief. She gave a salute, but Vivian dismissed it.

"What is the honor of this visit Madame President?" she asked with respect.

"Not much, just a friendly tour for our guests from Orb," she replied as she moved her eyes behind and of the All the while Vivian gave the details about the mobile suits given to her by her son, Canard. It was then that Cagalli recognized a certain brunette and immediatley, with a growl that everyone in the group heard, stormed to where he was.

Kira was talking with his friends about upgrading the OS of their machines when they heard somebody yell. "HEY, YOU JERK!"

When Kira recognized the voice he turned around and recieved a right hook to the face. Kyle, Arleen, and especially Athrun both flinched at what just happened.

"What are you doing here?" he said with a shocked look as he looked and recognized that it was the same girl who was at Heliopolis. It was the wrong question as Cagalli had a death glare and immediatley gave her response.

"WHAT AM **_I _**DOING HERE!? WHAT ARE _**YOU**_ DOING HERE!? IN A URA UNIFORM NO LESS!?" she screamed with fury.

Kyle looked at the girl and that's when it hit him. He recognized her as the girl who screamed in the middle of firefight during the raid on the Morgenroete factory at Heliopolis. And that almost got her and Kira killed by friendly fire.

"You're the girl I saw with Kira, back at Morgenroete! Nice to meet ya." she said in a smart-ass way, and it got her attention as she still had a _'pissed off!'_ look on her face. Then in the blink of an eye she was suddenly in his face and then...

BAM!!

She kneed him in the groin and he went down holding his groin in agony. Arleen put on a shocked/angry scowl while every male crewmember winced at the scene.

'That's supposed to be my job!' she thought angrily to the blonde.

"Cagalli! That will be quite enough!" shouted the reprimanding voice of the Leader of Orb. Kyle and Arleen, after Kyle recovered from his (ahem) nutshot, looked at the man before them and Arleen immediatley recognized him.

'No way! Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, the Lion of Orb! I dont know whether to be proud or afraid to see him. Considering that we attacked one of his Nation's colonies.'

"Are you alright young man?" Uzumi asked Kyle as he could see he still wobbling a bit.

"Uh, yes sir," Kyle replied trying not to make the wrath of the blonde come down on him again.

"I apologize for my daughter's action. She always had a problem controlling her temper." Cagalli turned red in embarassment at that.

"But, so you know, I also have a temper, and right I'm doing my absolute best to control right now," he warned as his eyes narrowed at the two of them and they lowered their heads in shame at what that meant.

"We see what you mean, Lord Uzumi," Kyle replied in a shameful tone.

"I dont blame you soldiers, you were just doing you're duty. I'm just angry at your government," The two were a little relieved knowing that the Orb Noble can forgive the soldiers, he cannot forgive the leaders so easily. He then turned to Kira and when he saw he couldnt believe who was in front of him, the others could tell that he looked he'd seen a ghost.

"What's you're name Ensign?" he asked with a look that showed that he knew the boy for a while.

"Kira Yamato. Lord Uzumi, is something wrong?" Kira asked nervously as he saw the leader of his homeland look at him with that knowing face of his.

It was then that Vivian decided to see what was wrong. When she approached the three teens her eyes focused intently on Kira. She knew what this meant.

'They finally met each other. Uzumi would have to tell them the truth. Even though it's painful to even think about it,' She thought with sympathy for the two teens.

"Uzumi.." she got his attention and he saw the look on her face that showed that they need to talk.

"Captain Ramius? Please, may I borrow your office on the Archangel? This a private and personal manner." she requested and the 26 year old woman was a little confused but nonetheless she followed protocol and gave her reponse.

"Uh, yes Madame President."

Then Uzumi, Vivian, Kira, and Cagalli went aboard the Archangel with Murrue in the lead, making sure they don't get lost. All the while leaving a confused Kyle and Arleen thinking on what just happened.

"What was that all about?" Kyle asked quizzicaly.

"Beats the hell out of me," was the only answer Arleen could give as she shrugged her shoulders and turned to work on the Vigilante, Kyle thinking the same thing turned and went to his own Gundam.

* * *

**_Captains Office_**

**_Archangel_**

**_

* * *

_**

In the Archangel's Captain's Office, the four occupants were alone, the two teenagers didn't have a clue what was going on. It was then that Vivian spoke out.

"Well, we might as well tell them Uzumi," she said in a low pained voice, she hoped that they would've waited till they were 18, but Fate itself was indeed a very cruel mistress.

"Tell us what? Father, what does she mean?" Cagalli asked with a worried tone.

"Cagalli, what I'm about to tell you and this young man is to be kept secret. No one else must know." Uzumi took in a deep breath as he prepared to drop the bombshell on them.

"Cagalli, it pains me to say this, but I'm really not your father. But I'm proud to have been your father," he announced and it shocked the hell out of both teens. Vivian continued on as she told another revelation.

"There's something else, you and Kira here...are siblings. Fraternal twins," It shocked them even more as they looked at each other. Cagalli could'nt believe it and neither could Kira.

"I-Is it true?" Cagalli asked in a hushed tone, both Vivian and Uzumi nodded and they could Cagalli was having a hard time with this. Kira decided to ask about the people who raised him as their own son.

"And....my parents?"

"Are your Aunt and Uncle on your mother's side," Uzumi informed him and he could'nt believe it.

"What proof do you have?" he demanded and Uzumi reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled what looked like a photograph. It showed a woman in her mid-thirties holding two infants, and written on the back of the picture were their names_; Cagalli, Kira_. Kira could see the resemblance he had with the woman in the photograph and that putted his mind at ease somewhat. It was then Uzumi dropped another unexpected bombshell on Cagalli.

"Also Cagalli, you're not a Natural as you think you are. You're actually a Coordinator," that statement from her adoptive father made Cagalli's eyes widen in stunned shock.

"Why haven't you told me this before!?" he almost screamed as tears in her eyes as she couldnt believe what she was hearing.

"In order to protect you and Kira from those bastards who control the Earth Alliance and are now threatning our homeland." Uzumi gave his answer in a tone that silenced the Blonde haired girl.

Cagalli could'nt believe what she was hearing, sure, she suspected for a while that she was adopted. But finding out that she is a Coordinator and having a twin brother as well is really a blow to the mind. Kira decided to ask them about the fate of their biological parents.

"What happened to them, our real parents?" he asked probably knowing the answer. It was Vivian who spoke next.

"Your father Ulen Hibiki died at Mendel just after you two were born. Your mother Via Hibiki left you two in the care of your Aunt and Uncle and went into hiding. We haven't heard any word from her since then," she told them in a sad voice, she, Via and her sister Caridad were good friends. She hoped wherever Via is that she is alright.

"It was decided between me and your parents, Kira, that we seperate you two. Blue Cosmos attacked Mendel becuase your father worked on a project called the 'Ultimate Coordinator' project. We dont have much data on it since most of it was destroyed when _they_attacked the GARM R&D Building. Cagalli was left with me while Caridad and Haruna took you in as their own son." Uzumi told him and Kira was starting to have tears in his eyes.

"Now you two know the truth of who you really are." Uzumi told them, but it was then that Vivian deicided to inform them about her own who was also a unfortunate victim in that project.

"There is something else," she informed them and they looked at her puzzled by what she meant. "My son Canard was an unfortunate soul as he was the first _prototype _of that god forsaken project," This caught the people in the room off-guard, with the exception of Uzumi because he met Canard before. "Ulen was going to give him to the Eurasian Federation so they can use him as a test subject for a super soldier project. But, I intervened and took Canard in as my own son," she said as she when she requested Ulen that she will take care of Canard, Ulen did'nt mind and allowed her to take him, saying he will tolerate failure to meet his expectations.

"Canard? As in, Commander Harkin!?" Kira asked with an incredulous look on his face.

Vivian nodded as she gave her reply, "Yes, and metaphorically speaking, he's your older brother,"

The two couldnt belive what they just heard. Apparently one of the URA's best mobile suit pilots is their metaphor older brother.

"I need time to let this process, can you give us some time to clear our heads?" Kira asked and the two adults nodded in understanding. Then the two politicians left the room to let the teens think about it.

* * *

**_Present_**

**_

* * *

_**

After letting the twins get to know each better after being seperated at birth, they then went into discussion of what they should do now. It was then Cagalli dropped a shocking bombshell in their laps. She decided to join the URA miltary as a volunteer Mobile Suit pilot and request posting on the Archangel to make sure her _brother _doesnt get into trouble.

Uzumi and Cagalli argued about it but in the end Uzumi decided to let Cagalli go on the condition she doesnt get herself killed, and to look after her long lost twin.

'Well at least now they know the truth. Got at least some burden lifted of my shoulders,' she thought and then came to a dilenma, 'The next question is: how will Canard take it?'

* * *

**_Feb. 3rd, CE 71_**

**_Abraham City Naval Shipyards_**

**_Archangel Berth_**

**_0800 Hrs._**

**_

* * *

_**

The Crew of the Archangel began boarding the ship after they received orders to move out. The supplies for the voyage, the 7 Gundams, and the three mass-produce types, which were soon later announced by the URA techs that they are called GAT-01A1 "105" Daggers, were loaded on the ship. What the techs found out is that the "105" Dagger can incorporate the same pack weapons system as the Strike. And they also gathered other data concerning other mass-produce types the EA may have built. Piloting one of the Daggers after spending hours in rehabilitation was none other than Mu La Flaga now promoted to Commander by James Bettany. The Second one will be piloted by Tolle Koenig as he's being trained by Arleen and, to his grief, Yzak. And finally the third Dagger will be piloted by Cagalli, now wearing the URA unform and holding the URA rank of Sr. LT.

Lacus came by to say good bye to Kira, even though the two just met they became very close, what was really suprising is that she gave her ring to him as a good luck charm.

"Promise me you and the others come back safe," she requested Kira and he could see that she had slight tears in her eyes, he took the ring as he gave his answer to her.

"I will. I swear, me and the others will come back. Most importantly, I'll come back to you," as soon as he said Lacus gave him a small kiss on the cheek. This of course, didnt go unnoticed by Kira's friends, and most of the crew as he could hear them trying very hard not to laugh. Kyle, Athrun, and Arleen could only smile as they looked at their old friend. He finally found someone who won his heart and he won hers. The two gave a last goodbye hug as the crew boarded the ship.

The dockmaster gave the go ahead to launch and Neumann along with a new recriut named Sally Palmer, a 16 year old Natural and now the new co-pilot of the Archangel after the one pilot who was a big supporter of Blue Cosmos was killed in the raid, eased the ship out of it's dock and moved forward toward the Battle Station Franklin. The personalle stationed there gave a proud salute as the Archangel, now joined by three Centennial-Class and two Iscariot-Class which included the Chilvary and the Artemis, Kyle and Arleen's first ships to assigned to, move into the dark vaccum of space on the road toward their Destiny...

* * *

**_Author's Afterword:_** **_Okay, that was a little hard! The Archangel is now on their way on their first mission. What is it they're going after, that's classified! Also as an asnwer to duked's question, the majority population of the URA is this: 55% Naturals, 30% Coordinator, and 15% half-breeds. The reason I didnt put this in the chapter because it will be hard to understand. And now onto to Ch.7 of Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice! See you on the battlefield!_**


	9. Chapter 7 Operation: Broken Shield

**_Author's Foreword: Hey everyone! I'm back and ready for ACTION! Today's chapter will be the Archangel normal course and the first victim of the URA's Wrath: a certain Eurasian Federation sattelite. Also in this we get to see some history of the URA told by our one & only Rogue Gundam pilot. So strap yourselves in, seal your suits and helmet visors and get ready for action! Now! On Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice! Chapter 7: Operation: Broken Shield!._**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Operation: Broken Shield!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_URA/ZAFT Task Force "Archangel"_**

**_Newly designated ANS-Archangel_**

**_Location: Classified_**

**_Feb. 4th, CE 71_**

**_0830 hrs._**

**_

* * *

_**

The Archangel and it's fleet are heading toward an unknown location. As far as the crew and the rest of the fleet was concerned, they didnt have a clue! Two hours after they left the URA PLANT Colonies they were ordered to meet up with a ZAFT fleet near the Debris Belt. It turned out it was the infamous Commander Rau La Creuset as he was once again commanding his flagship the Nazca-Class Vesalius, along with the Laurasia-class Gamow and two more Nazca-Class. Mu could barely contain his irritation for his now former rival. It was then the Bridge got a transmission from the said ship.

"Captain, the Vesalius is hailing us" reported the Communications officer, one Junior Lieutenant Donald Shetland, a Natural with Hazel brown colored hair and cobalt colored eyes.

"Put them on then, Lieutenant," replied Murrue, though with a little apprehension as she had read Rau's file from during their leave on Abraham City, and she was a little shocked at what she read. According to URA and ZAFT Reports; Commander Le Creuset always completes his mission no matter how many people get killed in the process. The small screen flickered to life and the bridge of the Vesalius appeared. Murrue was a little thankful that at least Cpt. Ades was there. During the trip back to Abraham City, the two had gotten along very well. Then the elevator door opened and lord and behold the masked commander stepped onto the bridge. Murrue took only one look at him and immediately she felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

"Ah, Cpt. Ramius. It's an honor to serve alongside you in this conflict," he said in his cool voice which made Murrue all the more uncomfortable.

"Indeed," was Murrue's only reply.

"Well now, if it isn't my old rival, The Hawk of Endymion, Mu La Flaga," the masked commander said as if spitting venom at the name.

"Yeah, hello Le Creuset. I have to say I was expecting you to be a little, _older,"_Mu replied with equal the tone to Rau's. Then a new transmission came up unexpectedly, and it was Rear Admiral Matsutani. Murrue, Mu, and Rau saluted the Admiral as he returned the salute, then he went down to buisness.

"Alright you two, enough of that! This Mission is of the highest importance so you two better not try to kill each other while on this mission. Is that understood?"

Mu and Rau looked at each other and then nodded, though reluctantly, giving the high ranking officer his 'somewhat' satisfying answer.

"Alright then, now, I'll brief you all on the mission, codenamed; Operation: Broken Shield," he announced and this got the bridge crew's attention and most of them became curious, including Nartarle.

"What is Operation: Broken Shield, Admiral sir?" she asked with her cool and professional tone.

"Well, Junior Lt. Badgiruel, the main overall objective of this operation, is this: We're going to attack & capture the Artemis Defense Station, and take it back to the Colonies were it will be repaired, studied, and be used as part of our defensive network in order to protect them," This statement shocked the whole crew as well as the fleet that are with them.

"Capture Artemis!? The Eurasian fortress with the Lightwave Barrier shield!?" Murrue exclaimed in pure shock and confusion as she could'nt believe that they are going to capture one of the most secured fortresses in history.

"Exactly Cpt. Ramius As you know, one of the G-weapons in the Archangel's MS Compliment is equipped with a special system called Mirage Colloid, am I right?" the Admiral said to the still shocked Murrue who then recovered and answered the Elder Matsutani's question.

"Y-yes sir, the GAT-X207 Blitz, it's primary use is for search and destroy missions," she replied as the Admiral continued the explanation of the operation.

"The goal of this mission is simple we stay out of Artemis' sensor range and launch the Blitz. While under Mirage Colloid the Blitz will move toward Artemis while the shield is down and then destroy the generators that power the Umbrella shield that protects the base. Then we launch every Mobile Suit we have and overrun the base. The bastard that is in charge of that base is a man named Garcia, he's a coward," He said the man's voice with irritation, and he could see that Murrue, the orginal bridge crew, and Mu all know who he meant. It was then that Mu spoke up.

"Teh! I've heard of him, he's a conniving weasel who will try to take advantage of others so he can get what he wants, while the peolpe who did all the work, rot. I would'nt be suprised if half of the base defected." Mu said in disdain for the pompous, senile, Eurasian Commander. The Admiral laughed a little at that remark.

"Well, we're going to do them and the whole Earth Sphere a favor, and get him out of the picture once and for all. And, if he tries to escape, well, use your imagination." Kyoshiro said that last part with an evil smirk and everyone knew what he meant. "In the meantime, get ready and after that get some rest. The Operation will commence at 0600 tomorrow." and with that the screens all shut off and Murrue immediatley ordered the Crew to prepare for the operation at 0530, while Mu went to ready his charges for the battle ahead..

* * *

**_Archangel MS Bay_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kira and the other pilots could'nt believe their ears! They were going to attack the only Earth Alliance Fortress that was never captured during the whole war, well Yzak of course was excited as a kid on Christmas. Nicol was the first to break the silence.

"Well, might as well go check on our Machines. Mine especially since I'm the first one going in," he said as he floated over to his Gundam to prepare it for tomorrow.

"Yeah, might as well," Dearka replied as he did the same.

"Hmph! Finally, I can start kicking some Earth Alliance ass with my new machine!," Yzak boasted as he went over to the Duel.

Kyle, Athrun, Arleen, and Kira just sighed at that.

"Geez, is he ever gonna stop being such a total ass?" Kyle asked to no one in particular. His three friends just shrugged their shoulders. It was then a voice caught their attention.

"You kids better get ready for tomorrow," they turned and saw Mu in his flight suit with the EA patch removed, and replaced with the URA flag patch and wearing the signature chest plate. "We're going into battle early, so once you boys, and girl finish prepping your machines get some rest, you're gonna need your energy," with that the three teens went to do their duty, while Mu reminded the two Dagger pilots to be ready. He then looked at his new machine and couldnt help but smile. It was repainted in the same color as his Zero. The blue areas were repainted red while the white areas reamained the same. On the left shoulder was painted a Red-Tailed Hawk diving toward the Endymion Crater on the moon. Written underneath the art scheme was his Moniker "Hawk of Endymion".

'Well, tomorrow I'm officially not part of the Alliance anymore. Huh, funny, I never thought I leave the Alliance like this.' Mu thought as he remembered why he left. The corruption. The lies. The Bigotry. The racism agianst Coordinators. The nuclear attack on Solstice. Endymion. He sighed and went to check the last two members of the group.

Tolle was checking his Dagger's systems as he made sure it would perform better once he was out there. His Dagger was painted in a different color scheme. The Blue parts were re-colored Dark green, the red area was colored black, while the white also remained the same. He then he heard a knock on the Dagger's hatch and then a voice he recognized got him out of his trance.

"Hey..." it was Miriallia as she floated down to talk to him.

"Hey yourself," Tolle said and saw that she had a concerned look on her face. "You okay?"

"I dont know. We're going into battle tomorrow and you're going out in a Mobile Suit, how do you think I feel?" she asked with worry and Tolle can see where this was going and immediatley got out of the cockpit. "Miri, dont worry! I'll be okay, I've got Kira, his friends, Lt. Commander La Flaga, and the other G-pilots going out there with me. I promise everything will be alright,"

Miri began to have tears in her eyes as she smiled a weak smile. "Well, just to make sure you do.." and then, without warning, she kissed him full on the lips. Tolle was taken by suprise at first but he returned the kiss as well. Mu watched the two and just smiled.

'Ah, young love,' he thought to himself and then he too thought of a certain chestnut brown haired Captain. He chuckled to himself as he went over to Cagalli's machine. Her's was kinda like Tolle's but instead of white the said areas are colored yellow, and, on the left shoulder of the MS was an art scheme of a Lioness' head, teeth bared. Mu had a little chill go up his spine as he looked at it.

"Geesh, I'm glad she's on our side! Just looking at that will scare the daylights of any hardened veteran, like me or Morgan!" He thought outloud.

It was then the said pilot came out of the cockpit and gave the Former Alliance Ace a suspicious glare.

"You see anything you like!?" she asked him loud enough for him to hear.

"Huh? OH, no, not all, no! Hehehe! Just admiring you're artwork!" he told her nervously as he heared what happened to the Pilot of the Rogue when she gone into PMS mode the other day.

Cagalli only smirked with pride as she looked at her Dagger's left shoulder.

"It's alright. Gotta scare the opposition right?" she asked with a predatory smile that scared the heck out of Mu even more than the artwork.

'Oh boy! I hope she doesnt go crazy out there!' Mu thought with worry not just for the Eurasians, but the whole Alliance fleet as well.

"Uh, yeah. Well, continue what you were doing Lt. Attha! Later!" And with that he went back to his own machine.

Kira looked at his sister and could only shake his head as he upgraded the OS to his machine for the coming battle ahead, all the while thinking about Lacus, and his promise to return to her.

* * *

**_Feb. 5th CE 71_**

**_0400 Hrs'_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kira woke up early and went to the MS bay to prepare for the operation which will commence in a hour and a half. When he reached the Hanger he saw that he wasnt alone. There was Kyle, Arleen, Athrun, and Cagalli standing by there mobile suits in their flight suits, with their helmets under their arms, as Kira is in his with his helmet. Cagalli was wearing a former EA flight suit that is colored yellow with red and black trimmings.

"You ready Kira?" Kyle asked, his tone serious, as he stood by his Gundam's foot.

"Yeah, are _you_ guys ready?" he asked back and he recieved grins from the three and he smiled as well.

"Well, shall we then ladies & gentlemen?" Athrun asked them and the group just chuckled at that as they went to their respctive machines.

* * *

**_0530 Hrs._**

* * *

Nicol launched in his Blitz and immediatley activated the Mirage Colloid as he flew toward Artemis, the fleet following though at slow pace so as not to alert the garrison stationed at Artemis. Mark Rommel, Kyle's former superior, was having a little trouble with the fact that this station bore his ships name, he let his opinion known.

"When we get back, have me remind Rear Admiral Matsutani to change the name of that thing. I dont like the fact that it shares the same name as my ship," the bridge crew laughed at that as the operation got underway.

* * *

**_Artemis 0615 hrs._**

**_

* * *

_**

Nicol got through the main defense with no problem as he moved his machine to the designated areas where the Generators are. He saw at least a dozen Nelson-Class battleships, and 5 Drakes, still in their berths. He assumed the crews were on shore-leave in the base.

'Okay, it's time' he thought to himself as he then raised his Blitz's Beam Shield Rifle, fired and just obliterated the generators. He gave a hoot of victory as he saw his mission was a success.

"Alright! Come on in guys! The Store is opened!" That was the cue the whole Fleet had been waiting for as the ships launched their whole compliments of Mobile Suits.

Kira and Athrun were the first ones on the catapult, the Strike equipped with the Aile Striker, as Miri then gave them the order to launch.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, let's go!"

"Athrun Zala, Aegis Gundam, heading out!"

The two Gundams headed out activating their Phase Shift as they headed straight for Artemis. Kyle and Arleen's Gundams were next as they also shouted their name and the name of their Machines.

"Kyle Matsutani, Rogue Gundam, I'm rolling!"

"Arleen Bettany, Vigilante Gundam, taking off!"

The two then launched at the same time joining their comrades as Arleen transformed her Gundam to Mobile Armour mode and Blasted off to help Nicol, the others not too far behind. Yzak and Dearka launch in the Duel and the Buster and joined their comrades as they headed off toward Artemis. Mu, Tolle, and Cagalli then launched in their Daggers. Mu equipped his Dagger with a experimental Striker pack known as the Gunbarrel Striker, Tolle's Dagger was equipped with another Aile, and Cagalli choose the IWSP Striker.

After them came the Patriots, GiNNs, Rau's CGUE, and a new model that the URA built after the Mach Patriot, known as the TMSF- 083 Cavalier, all launched from their ships and blasted ahead at top speed to their target the URA pilots shouting "Remember Solstice!".

* * *

**_Artemis Control Center_**

**_

* * *

_**

The fat, overconfident fool that is Garcia, immediatley began to be pissed off and, knowingly, scared shitless.

"How did this happen!? This base is suppose to be impenetrable!"

"Commander! A Mobile Suit with some type of cloak, as it looks like, somehow got in without being seen and destroyed the generators to the barrier!" explained his XO who had a crazy looking hair-due.

"Sir! Enemy Fleet approaching! They're launching Mobile Suits!" Souted the radar operator. Garcia paled when he heard that. "Which Fleet!? ZAFT!? The URA!?"

"_BOTH_!" was the Ensign's reply. Garcia had a only a few minutes till the combined force got inside the base and create havoc for them. His decision was the obvious.

"Launch all Mobile Armours and activate all defense batteries! Dont let them in the base!"

As soon as 6 TS-MA2 Moebiuses began launching, a burst of 90mm "Vulcan" cannon fire ripped them apart before they can engage their attackers, a red and white blur flew past the wreckage. The Vigilante flew through the harbor, targeting anything of interest.

"WOW! This thing is amazing, even in this mode!" Arleen exclaimed with awe and joy as she continued strafing any important target she could find.

The Buster and the Duel were blasting the docked Nelson-class ships that Nicol told them about earlier.

"This is too easy! We'll back in time for Breakfast when this is over!" Yzak shouted as he unleashed a volley of missles.

"They were so confident in thinking that this base is unbreakable, that they neglect to strengthen their defenses inside the Umbrella!" informed Dearka as he fired his Hyper Bazooka against a Drake-class that came from the harbor.

Kyle didnt need to waste his Beam rifle on card board boxes such as these as he unleashed hell with his Rogue's wrist mounted Gatling guns, taking down 8 Mobile Armours.

'I sure hope they dont have those mass-produce suits we found days ago here' he thought as he continued to rack up kills. The battle was going well as a Cavalier fired it's 90mm rifle in 3 second bursts destroying two Mobile Armours and a "Igelstellung" battery. Two Patriots work in conjuction with three GiNNs armed with Barrus Ion Cannons in destroying an Nelson-class that was trying to escape. A GiNN used it's sword to destroy a turret on a Drake-Class. The Eurasians know that they have lost Artemis and many MA pilots and ships begin to flee.

"We have to get out of here!"

"They're swarming the place!"

"Retreat! Retreat! Fall back to Lunar HQ!"

"That bastard Garcia! This is all his fault!"

As Garcia heared the frantic calls of the soldiers under his command, he felt a dark chill go up and down his spine. Many of the bases personal begin to surrender, rather to live than to die for a man such as himself. It was then a Mobile Armour got hit by a 90mm round and started hurtling towards the Command Center he and his staff were in. The MA slammed into the structure and explode killing Garcia and the senior staff in the process. Mu flying his Dagger, saw the explosion and had only one thought for the man now killed in the inferno.

'Rest in Peace...you scum eating piece of trash!' and with that he flew off, carrying on with his mission. The battle started to wind down as more and more of the defenders surrendered. In just one hour the base surrendered and the URA and ZAFT pilots gave a victory cheer. Kira, unlike the others who destroyed their enemies completely, used his beam rifle to disable the Mobile Armours by blasting off their wings and damaging their engines, but he didnt feel the victory aura. People were killed today and he knew better, but he did'nt let his feelings get in the way of his duty. He was happy when his friends in their respective Gundams came up to him and Cagalli's Dagger came up as well.

"Well, it's over," Kira said with a tired voice. The others nodded and decided it was time to head back to the Archangel.

"Come on, let's head on back and get out of these things. I can use the nap," Athrun said as he and the others turned and headed back to the Archangel.

Kyle was relieved, they didnt have any of those mass-produce units here at Artemis. He figured the Atlantic Federation was keeping it a secret until the time was right. He knew if they ever manage to get the Natural OS or worse capture a intact one, they were screwed. But right now, the day was theirs. With that he turned his Gundam and headed back to the Archangel grateful to be alive.

* * *

**_Archangel MS bay_**

**_3 hours later_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Aw, man! Even though it was for an hour, I'm beat!" Tolle said as he sat in the Dagger's cockpit, feeling tired after the battle. So far he scored 5 kills with his Dagger, he felt bad about he done to those pilots, but Mu later told him that's what happens in war, "People live, People die" that's all there is to it. It was then that Tolle got curious about something.

"You know, ZAFT is made up mainly of Coordinators, but the URA military seems to be mostly made of Naturals and a few Coordinators. Why is that?" he asked to no one in Particular.

"It's because the Majority of the population is 70% Natural," said a voice and Tolle looked and saw Kyle outside. "It's mostly made up of Naturals while the rest are either Coordinators or Halves," he explained and Tolle got a little more confused.

"Okay, and why's that?"

Kyle answered straight off the bat, "Because if the population is made up entirely of Coordinators then we be screwed,"

That made Tolle ask in shock "W-What do you mean!?"

"While First and Second Generation Coordinators can re-produce, The third Generation cannot because they will become sterile and cant have children. So you see, without Naturals the Coordinator gene pool goes down the toilet. When the Earth Alliance destroyed Solstice out of the 243,721 victims, only 452 were Coordinators. So you see what they did at Solstice was foolish and idiotic. And also cruel," and with that he went off leaving behind a shocked and stunned Tolle contemplating on what he just said.

* * *

**_The following morning _**

**_

* * *

_**

After placing thruster on the base the URA/ZAFT fleet hauled the base back to the Colonies were it can be integrated in the defense network. It was then a message from Command HQ, that the Archangel is ordered to go to the Debris Belt and look for the Liner Silverwind that was enroute to Soltice to chaeck for problems for the Memorial Service for the victims. What's worse is that Lacus Clyne was onboard to oversee the Service personally. To say Kira was shocked to hear that was an understatement. Murrue then ordered Neumann to change course to the Debris Belt. The Archangle seperated from the captured base and Fleet. Heading off to find the Pink Princess of the PLANTs.

* * *

**_Author's Afterword: Uh-oh! Lacus has gone missing and the Archangel has gone to the Debris Belt to find her! Will they suceed or will they fail!? Please leave a review after this! No flames or I will HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!! Just kidding! But seriously, no flames please! Soon, on Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice! Chapter 8: A Painful Memory!_**


	10. Chapter 8 A Painful Memory

**_Author's Foreword: Hey there everyone! Here it is, the next chapter in Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice! A Painful Memory. In this Chapter the Archangel goes in search of the Silverwind, Lacus' personal transport, after the Cruise Liner goes missing after heading for Solstice to prepare for the memorial service. Kira will stop at nothing till his Pink Princess is safe and sound back at the PLANTs. Now, onto the show! OH, Before I forget Feb. 1st was my little bro's birthday and on Feb. 8th, yours truly, at age 21!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_A Painful Memory_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Debris Belt_**

**_Feb. 7th, CE 71_**

**_ANS-Archangel, Brig_**

**_1800 Hrs._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kira was worried sick, that, Kyle, Arleen, and Athrun know. They arrived in the Debris yesterday and immediatley began their search, Kira going out most of the time, and only returning to recharge the Strike Gundam's battery and going back out determined to find Lacus. The four friends were out in their Gundams while the other three Gundams and the Daggers stayed to protect the ship. Kyle was concerned for Kira. If he did'nt get any rest soon, he'll collapse in his Mobile Suit. He was determined to get Kira back to the ship so he could rest and continue looking for Lacus in the morning. He tried convincing him to go back to the ship so he can have enough strength to go back out tomorrow. Kira argued that Lacus didnt have tomorrow. Kyle got fed up with his attitude and, with a little help from the others, restrained his Gundam and towed him back to the Archangel. When they got back to the ship, Kira fought with the guards as they yanked out of the Mobile Suit, dragged him through the halls, and finally thrown him in the Brig. He cursed himself for being so selfish and stupid. It had been four hours since he was locked up so he cool his head

'Why did I let my emotions get the better of me!? Damn it!' his thoughts cursed him, it was then a certain group of friends came to the brig.

"Hey." announced Kyle as he looked at his friend's down and shamed look.

"Hey." Kira repeated the reply with a sad smile.

" Are you calm enough to get something to eat?" asked Arleen as she too was concerned for Kira's well-being.

"Yeah, sorry about what happened out there. I was being a selfish jerk was I? "

"Hey, you were worried about Lacus. If I was in your position, I be the same way." Athrun said as he tried to make him feel him better. It seemed to work a little.

"Yeah then you'll be stuck in this jail-cell, instead of me," Kira joked and it got a few laughs out of it.

With permission from Cpt. Ramius to let him out they took him to the cafeteria so he could eat. Their waiting for them was the rest of Kira's friends, Cagalli, and Athrun's teammates. Cagalli gave him a slap for being an idiot, but then gave him a hug knowing that he alright. They sat down and began eating and later that night Kira went to sleep hoping he would find Lacus tomorrow.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Feb. 8th, CE 71_**

**_Debris Belt_**

**_0700 Hrs._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kyle was at the View Deck looking at all the destroyed colonies and ships during almost a whole year of war. It was then he saw something in the distance, he could'nt make it out at first, but when it came closer his eyes widened in pained recognition. It was the ruins of a PLANT colony, but it was'nt just any PLANT. It was a URA PLANT, in fact, it was the one he failed to protect; Solstice. He felt an overwhelming wave of anger and grief over himself. Anger for what Blue Cosmos did to this colony and himself for not protecting it. Grief for all the souls killed on that day, including his mother.

"Brings back painful memories, does'nt it," came the sad voice of Arleen as she came close to Kyle looking at the colony, or, what was left of it. It was then Kyle came to tears.

"I....I could'nt save them. If I've havent fought with that Zero they all will still be alive now! Even....my mother..." He couldnt take it anymore as he fell on his knees holding the railing for support.

"Kyle!...," Arleen exclaimed with worry as she knelt down next to Kyle, trying to comfort him.

"I...Should've....saved them...," he said through pained sobs.

"Shh, it's alright. None of this is your fault Kyle, the only ones who are at fault here are Blue Cosmos, not you." she said putting her arms around his head and stroking his black hair. "If we work with the others, this atrocity will never happen again. And...when this is over, you and I can...," before she could finish, Kyle wrapped his arms around her, hoping she wouldnt leave him. Arleen returned the hug as she too came to tears.

* * *

**_Bridge._**

**_

* * *

_**

Murrue and the Bridge crew could only stare at the devastation in saddened shock. They couldnt believe that Blue Cosmos would cause something like this, then again, maybe they did. Nartarle looked at the remains of the PLANT colony with anger in her eyes. It was the reason why she left the Atlantic Federation for the URA in the first place. She then decided to speak up for the entire crew.

"Captain, perhaps it's best we have a memory service for those who died here. It would put those who perished here at peace and also give the crew the reason why we are fighting."

Murrue thought about and gave a thought about until she came up with a answer.

"Yes, it will be best for the crew for they shall see what Blue Cosmos really is."

* * *

**_Cafeteria_**

'So we arrived at Solstice...the colony that was destroyed by Blue Cosmos, and that started this whole mess we are in now,' Tolle thought with little emotion as he and the rest of the Heliopolis volunteers, including Kira, and the ZAFT pilots looked at the viewscreen in the Archangel cafeteria. It was then that the PA system sounded throughout the ship.

"Attention all hands! We will stop here at Solstice and perform a memorial service to the victims. All Mobile Suit pilots man your machines for secuirty detail. Afterwords, we will continue our search for Miss Clyne." Natarle's voice sounded, the mentioned pilots rushed to the pilot ready room to prepare.

* * *

**_1 hour later_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Gundams and the Daggers formed a perimeter around the ship while a Mistral shuttle pod moved toward the ruins. When it touched down Miri clad in a space suit mved toward the cliff overlooking the continent. I her arms were paper origami flowers that most of the crew made for the service. She then let them loose into the cold vacuum of space, floating in the zero-gravity.

Then everyone in the Mobile Suits and onbaord the Archangel gave a silent prayer and a salute to the victims. Kyle looked at the remains as a single tear floated inside his helmet.

'I swear...' he promised himself and the 243,721 victims of the Bloody Valentine. '...I will not let something like this happen again.'

When the unofficial ceremony was completed the pilots began to head back when Kira saw what looked two lights in the distance.

'What's this?'

He turned the Strike and began moving toward the lights. Kyle and Arleen see him and turn and followed him, wondering what he was up to.

"Kira? What is it?" asked Arleen as she moved Vigilante next to the right side of the Strike, while Kyle moved Rogue next to it's left.

"I think I see something...there! Do you see that!?" Kira exclaimed as he spotted what looked like a ZAFT escape capsule.

"An escape capsule?" Kyle asked no one in particular, "What's doing out here?"

Arleen came up with the answer. She manipulated the controls of her Gundam and pointed to a specific location.

"Does _that_answer your question?" he asked as she pointed toward a ship with white and green markings. Kyle used the Rogues databanks and immediatley got a match.

"It's the Silverwind.." he said with a low voice.

"What ever attacked it, it was no Moebius," Arleen specualted as she looked at the battle damage.

All the while Kira activated his Mobile suits thermal scanner and saw something in the cpasule. Inside the capsule was the outline of a human female and a strange orb sahped object floating around inside.

"Lets get this capsule back to the Archangel. Mr. Murdoch will get it open." Kira announced as the Strike's hands grasp the capsule and he moved back to the Archangel

"You go ahead Kira," Kyle said to him and Kira became a little puzzled, "Arleen and I are gonna investigate the Silverwind's wreckage and find out what did this,"

"Yeah..Okay. But dont take too long," Kira replied and he headed back to the Archangel.

* * *

**_Archangel, MS Hanger bay_**

**_

* * *

_**

Half the crew came to see who it is inside the capsule. Many of the male crew members wanted to see if it is Lacus Clyne along with some female crew members. Also there was Murrue, Mu, Natarle, and some of the Bridge crew, and a few Marines who had their LEB version Steyr AUG rifles ready just in case this was a suicide attack, not that it was possible anyway.

"OK! I'm opening it up! Get clear!" Murdoch declared as the hatch opened and the first thing to come out was a pink sphere-shaped robot with flaps as it floated around the hanger.

"Haro! Haro! Lacus! Haro!" chirped the little robot and Kira recognized it as the one that always accompanied Lacus.

'That's Lacus'! Then that means..' His thoughts trailed off as he heard a soft and gentle voice he came to love.

"Thank you for your assistance! I'm really grateful!"

Out of the capsule, in her white dress, was Lacus Clyne. The Pink Princess of the PLANTs, daughter of Chairman Clyne, and the top pop-star in both the URA and ZAFT.

"Lacus.." Kira said in joy, happy to know that the capsule was were Lacus was, and that she was safe with him on the Archangel.

"Kira! It's good to see you again! And you as well Athrun!" Lacus said as she hugged them one at a time. It was then that Natarle decided to get everyone's attention.

"As much as I hate to break the mood here; We have things to discuss, Miss Clyne,"

"Yes, I understand you wish to know what happened," Lacus said with an understanding smile on her cute face. Then, the officers along with Kira and Athrun, with Kira holding Lacus' hand of course headed for the Captains Quarters. Mu decided to go out and back up Kyle and Arleen.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at the Silverwind's wreckage_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kyle gritted his teeth as he looked at what was left of the once beautiful cruise liner. He can only think of two types of people that can do something like this; Pirates, or Blue Cosmos Terrorists. He ruled out the pirate guess since they only use GiNNs, Moebius MAs, or Patriots from the Black Market and they only equip projectile base weapons. The damage on the Silverwind was caused what looked like beam weaponry. It was then a thought clicked in his head.

'Could it be that they finally got their Mass-produce types here? No, it's too soon, unless...,'

It was then he caught something in the corner of his eye and saw what he thought looked like the Strike, but different. He hid the Rogue behind a piece of debris hoping the Strike look-alike didnt see him, luckily for him it didnt. He activated his targeting so he can get a clear look at it.

When he looked, he could see it resembled the Strike but instead it had no Striker Pack whatsoever, just a beam rifle with a grenade launcher and a simple shield. It had no double v-crest or head spikes like the '105' Dagger, intead it had what looked like a communications antennae in the shape of a feather.

'Hmph. Must be a rush-job by the looks of it,' he thought to himself as the Mass-produced version of the Strike moved toward the Silverwind's wreckage, using it's rifle to sift through the debris. 'Just what the hell are you looking fo..OH SHIT!' Kyle's eyes widened in alarm as the Vigilante, in mobile armour form, was moving back towards the other direction and the Strike Dagger saw and proceeded to follow it.

"Oh no you dont!" Kyle yelled as he accelerated out of his hiding spot, ignited his beam saber, and charged straight at the EA Mobile Suit, but it detected it's approach and veered out of the way. It was about to shoot the Rogue, but then a trio of green beams pierced the Mobile Suit and it exploded. Kyle turned his Gundam's head and he saw the Vigilante in Mobile Suit mode with both beam rifles raised and right beside it was Mu La Flaga's Custom '105' Dagger.

"Are you alright kid?" Mu asked him.

"Despite almost getting shot by a Strike knock-off, yeah, just peachy," Kyle answered in his cocky manner.

Arleen, instead of scolding Kyle, decided it was best to ask about the Mobile Suit they destroyed.

"Where the hell did that thing come from!?" she asked no one in particular.

"I dont know. But where there's one, there's bound to be another," it was that a beam got their attention and they turned and spotted five more, and one other that was the same as the one as Mu's MS, but it was Navy Blue. A chill of recognition shot through Kyle's spine.

'This feeling...it's...' It was then that Mu spoke out.

"That paint scheme, it's Cornelia Friedrich,"

"You know her? The pilot of that machine?," Arleen asked him

"Yeah, she was in the Zero Corps just like me. She is known as the Blue Falcon of Grimaldi. She's also known to be very Anti-Blue Cosmos, since her brother was killed by them," that revelation shocked the two of them.

"Are you serious!?" Kyle asked as he made his shock known.

"That's right, why, you got a little history with her?" Mu asked him with a worried look.

Kyle was a little hesistant but told nonetheless. "We met at the time of the Bloody Valentine. She putted up quite the fight until..." he trailed as he let the two know what happened after that.

"I see..." Mu said in a regretful tone as he looked at the six Mobile suits before them. Cornelia's, or Connie she liked to be called, Dagger also had a Gunbarrel Strike Pack but it was colored white. The face plate was colored black while the whole body was Navy Blue. Mu thought of a strategy and immediatley gave the order to hi charges.

"Arleen try to contact the Archangel. Kyle, you take of the grunts. I'll take Friedrich," the two nodded and Arleen went into Mobile Armour mode and streaked off. When a couple of the Strike knock-offs tried to pursue Kyle ignited his beam sabers and jetted towards them. The two pilots, less experienced than the last one, didnt see him coming as he sliced through the mid-sections of the Mobile Suits and exploded.

The EA pilots could only look on in shock as their two comrades were disected. Cornelia looked at the Green and white mobile suit with interest.

'Hm, he's good, buts it not going to save him,' she thought as she contacted the rest of her team.

"You guy's take your Strike Daggers and go after the Red Dagger. Leave the G-Weapon to me." she told them her voice clear and authoritive.

The remaining pilots were a little reluctant, but nonetheless obeyed her orders.

Mu was caught of-guard when he saw the Strike Daggers coming toward him instead of Kyle.

"Dammit! She must want to fight Kyle instead of me!" Mu cursed as he fought with the three EA suits.

Kyle was about to assist him but then a salvo of beams stopped him from going any further. His radio crackled and a female voice sounded.

"Now, now. I'm you're opponent here, Rogue pilot" he turned and saw the gunbarrels go back to their resting positions.

Kyle was tensed as he looked at the Dagger. He hoped that Arleen would make it back in time with back-up. The stared at each for a few moments, then Kyle ignited his beam sabers and charged forth, Connie responded in kind and ignited her yellow colored beam saber. The two Mobile Suits clashed, their sabers locked as the debris field floated all around them....

'Man, this is gonna be tough!'

* * *

**_Author's Afterword:_** **_THERE! Much better! A cliffhanger, I know, annoying isn't it? I hope you guys liked this introduction of Cornelia Friedrich better than the last one. I'm gonna be off for a while, in the meantime I am presenting you with these...._**

**

* * *

**

**_TMSF-A082 Confederate_**

**_Model Number: TMSF-A082_**

**_Codename: Confederate_**

**_Unit type: mass production aerial mobile suit_**

**_Manufacturer: URA (Liberty Electronics Bureau)_**

**_Operator: URA, Oceania Union, South American Liberation Front, Desert Dawn, etc._**

**_First Deployment: 20 May C.E. 70_**

**_Accodamation: Pilot ony, in standard cockpit in torso_**

**_Dimensions: head hieght 18.02 meters_**

**_Weight: 55.45 metric tons_**

**_Armor materials: Unknown_**

**_Poweplant: Ultracompact Battery, power rating unknown_**

**_Equipment, and design features: Sensors ranges unknown_**

**_Fixed armaments: 70M1 anti-armor sword mounted on left hip_**

**_Optional Fixed Armaments: 2 x 4-tube "Killer Wasp" missile launcher_**

**_Optional hand armaments: M11 "Garand II" 95mm assault rifle_**

**_Known pilots: Many; Ledonir Kisaka, Sahib Ashman, Ahmed, Azir, Kharesh, Ali_**

**_Technical and Historical notes:_**

**_When the war moved to the Earth's surface the URA and ZAFT both needed a all-Aerial type Mobile suit to combat the EA's vast Airforce since their Patriots and GiNNs can only fly for an instant. This made ZAFT create their aerial Mobile Suit the DiNN, while the URA looked to Liberty Electronics for a answer, and the result was the TMSF-A082 'Confederate'. The Confederate was different in aspects to the DiNN. It had wings with two air-intakes on the wing-tips and two on the shoulders for extra speed and manuverabilty. Two added bonuses were hard-points mounted on the wings to allow two "Killer Wasp" Missle launchers to be mounted, and for close-combat a anti-armor sword (shaped like a katana). The Mobile Suit was given to allies like the Oceania Union, the Anti-EA South American Liberation Front, and the African Communitie's Desert Dawn after the URA negotiated with them by given them 6 Confederates, and 3 MSGT-G81 Grenadas a mobile suit/tank hybrid. The Confederate proved to be an excellent machine in the hands of well trained pilots. It was loved and respected by it's pilots, and it was feared by anyone who fall victim to it._**

**_Author's Notes: My version of OZ's Aries Mobile Suits. It has the body chassis of the Strike Dagger, the head, wings, and less bulky version of the shoulder air-intakes of the Aries, and the rifle. And an Anti-Armor sword based on the GiNN HM type II's. I wanted to give the URA their own Aerial Version, cant let ZAFT get ahead of the game!_**

**

* * *

**

**_TMSF-083 Cavalier A + B_**

**_Model Number: TMSF-083 (A + B Models)_**

**_Codename: Cavalier_**

**_Unit type: Mass-production type Mobile Suit_**

**_Manufacturer: URA (Liberty Electronics Bureau)_**

**_First Deployment: A model: Mid CE 70, B Model: 3 March CE 71 _**

**_Operator: URA, Civillians, Junk Guild, Serpent Tail, ZAFT_**

**_Accodomation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso_**

**_Head height: 19.00 meters_**

**_Weight: 51.9 metric tons_**

**_Armor Materials: Unknown_**

**_Powerplant: Ultracompact battery, range unknown_**

**_Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; (B-Models only) Striker Packs, laminated armor_**

**_Fixed Armaments: 2 x Mk 2 75mm fire-linked CIWS mounted in head; 2-tube grenade launcher mounted in left forearm; 2 x beam saber (B model only) mounted on hip armor, hand-carried in use; 1 x 70M1 Anti-Armor mounted on left hip armour hand-carried in use (Both models if need be)_**

**_Optional Fixed Armaments: shield, mounted on either forearm, mounts 2 x 4 tube rocket launcher_**

**_Optional Hand armaments: 60mm beam rifle (B-Model Only), 90mm M10 "Baracuda" machine rifle _**

**_Known Pilots: Many; Canard Pars Harkin, Yumi Nagase, Karl Grimm, Robert "Robbie" Davenport, Dmitri Flescher, Lowe Guele, Marlin (AKA Juri Wu Bien), Gai Murakumo_**

**_History and Technical Notes:_**

**_After the sucess of the TMSF-Patriot, Liberty Electronics decided to build an new model Mobile Suit to slowly replace it's aging Patriots. The Result was the TMSF-083 Cavalier, it was 5 times faster than the patriot and was far more manuverable and was well armed. It was assigned mostly to Ace pilots or special requested by team commanders for their pilots. The Cavalier was built in two models; the A Model, introduced in Mid CE 70 was armed with an 90mm M10 "Baracuda" machine rifle, and a anti-armor katana; the B model was a upgrade of the A model with beam weaponry but can still utilize the same weapons as the A Model. The B Model was introduced on 3 March CE 71, after reverse engineering the G-Weapons brought back by the Archangel Task Force. The Cavalier was favored by many factions including Serpent Tail and the Junk Guild. When Juri Wu Bien under the alias Marlin infiltrated the Junk Guild to steal one of the Junk Guild Cavaliers, Lowe Guele let her take one of them after he asked her 'Why didnt you asked?'. Canard Pars Harkin, Yumi Nagase, Gai Murakumo, and others piloted the Cavalier to it's fullest and all say it's a perfect machine. It can outmatch ZAFT's CGUE and, despite it being newer than the Cavalier, the GAT-01A1 '105' Dagger. The B models also have the ability to mount striker packs, which makes it able to fly through the Atmosphere with the Aile Strike Pack. _**

**_Author's Notes: I based the Cavalier Models on the Jegan Normal-type and A-type. You probably what the beam rifle for the B-model looks like, I also give the pilots of these babies of which CQB they desire, anti-armor sword or beam saber. This perhaps one of my funnest creations! MUAHAHAHA! The EA's in deep crud now! I'm so evil, hehehe!_**

**_Well that's all for now! See you next time fellows! Give me Liberty, or Give Me DEATH! Farewell!_**


	11. Chapter 9 A New Comrade

**_Author's Foreword:Hey everyone! I hope I get some reviews than the last one! Anyhow in the last chapter we left Kyle as he his fighting the Blue Falcon of Grimaldi aka Cornelia Friedrich. Also, as an announcement, I'm leaving information about factions, units, ships, vehicles, and history detail after each chapter. I hope this will help people get a better understanding of the story. Now, the next chapter in Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_A New Comrade_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Debris Belt, Near Ruins of Solstice_**

**_Feb. 8th C.E. 71_**

**_1000 hrs._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kyle had to give Cornelia credit, she knew how to use a Mobile Suit to it's fullest. The two have been fight for 15 minutes and neither combatant was backing down even if their machines were almost out of energy or lost a limb or two. Cornelia looked at the Rogue, and could see she did some damage to it. She figured that a few more hits can bring it down and it will be over.

'I gotta give you credit youngster. You sure know how to fight," she thought in repsect to the pilot of the Rogue. It lost it's right foot, it's beam rifle, and it's left eye, while her Dagger lost it's shield arm, two gunbarrels, and one of the head spikes. 'But. All good warriors pay the price in war,'

With that she blasted at the Rogue, But thenKyle dodged and activated his wrist Gatlings and fired at the 'true' impression of the Strike. Cornelia cursed herself as she forgot about that hidden weapon and it cost another of her gun-barrels. "Shit! I cant believe I forgot about that little trick!" she cursed herself again.

"Hey! Dont stop now! We've just got started!" Kyle teased as he streaked toward the wreck of a colony.

"Why you arrogant little...!" she fumed as she gave chase.

* * *

_**Colony interior**_

**_

* * *

_**

Kyle maneuvered the Rogue through the passage-ways of the abandoned colony and then stopped and flew up into a shaft. He stopped and waited for Connie to show and when she did he fired a short burst from his wrist Gatlings. That got her attention, and also, really pissed her off.

'When I get my hands on you...!' she thought in anger as the chase resumed once again.

The two EA Mobile suits zig-zagged through the passages and causeways and Kyle was getting fed up with this. He needed to end this battle and get back to the Archangel. He just hoped that Arleen is coming with reinforcements. It was then he saw a glint and immediatley noticed a piece of large metal, holding what looked like a safety net. Thinking quickly he rushed to the spot, turned his Mobile Suit around, & stopped.

'Finally decided to stop, eh?' Cornelia thought as she stopped her Dagger and raised it's beam rifle. 'Say goodbye' But before she pull the trigger the Rogue's arm snapped up and the 90mm Vulcan cannon shot the piece of metal out and the safety netting swung down by the force of the rounds and caught the EA Ace off-guard. the netting ensnared the Mobile as Cornelia tried in vain to get out. It was then Mu showed up and couldnt believe what he sees in front of him.

"I dont believe it! You caught her!?" Mu asked in a stunned voice and with an incredulous look on his face. Kyle heard him and responded.

"Yeah, I did. And what took you so long!?"

"I had to deal with our little friends outside. After I took one of them out and damaged the rest they turned-tail and ran." Mu answered, it was then he saw Cornelia's Dagger trying to get free. "Uh-oh. You better do something kid." Mu warned Kyle and he also saw the Dagger trying to raise it's beam rifle.

"Grrr. I'm not done yet!" she yelled but as she was about to raise her rifle, it was shredded along with her Dagger's hand by the Wrist Guns of the Rogue. Kyle's voice then shouted over the speakers in her helmet.

"That's enough! It's over!"

"Like hell it is!" she shot back as she tried, but to no-avail get free.

"From the way I see it Connie, it is." Mu's smart-aleck tone sounded and Connie recognized it immediatley.

"Ah! Shut up Mu! And what the Hell you doing here!? Last I heard you were with the 7th Orbital and then you disappeared at Heliopolis!" She ranted.

"Well, long story short. I defected when the URA and ZAFT attacked Heliopolis to get the G-weapons." when he said that Connie became wide-eyed. She knew that Mu, like her, became disillusioned after Endymion and planned to defect.

"You could've told me you were planning to defect!," she reprimanded and Mu only smirked.

"I was on assignment and I didnt know where you were," he told and she calmed down a bit.

"Well, now that I'm here, do you mind helping me get up?"

* * *

**_10 minutes later_**

**_

* * *

_**

Arleen in the Vigilante was leading the rest of the pilots and the Archangel to the Silverwind's wreckage. When they came upon the scene they see the remains of the three Strike Daggers, but the others were no-where in sight. Arleen was starting to get worried, and she wasnt the only one.

"Dammit! Where are they?" she barely contained her frustration.

"It's okay Arleen, we'll find them," Kira assured as he put the Strike's hand on her machines shoulder. Arleen nodded and they continued searching for their lost comrades.

Then, the sensors on her console started beeping and she began pressing buttons and switches in order to find what it is. She used the zoom on her monitor and immediately focused on a small cluster of debris. She felt joy that it was Kyle's Gundam and Commander La Flaga's Dagger, but then became confused by what they carrying in tow. Still she voiced her happiness to the others.

"It's them!"

"Who is that they got with them?" Dearka asked no-one in particular as he saw the Navy Blue Mobile Suit being held between the two suits.

"Mu said her name's Cornelia Friedrich," She told and the ZAFT pilots and the crew of the Archangel couldnt believe what they just heard. And Yzak was the first to respond after a few moments of silence.

"The Blue Falcon!? Are you Serious!?"

Arleen nodded as she continued,"She and Kyle met at the time of the Bloody Valentine," that made the pilots shocked at the revelation.

"Whoa, so this is not the first time, huh?" Nicol said with concern for Kyle as the three Mobile Suits headed their way. Arleen nodded her as the group got together and escorted the trio back to the ship.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Archangel, MS bay_**

**_30 minutes later_**

**_

* * *

_**

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Murdoch shouted out his frustration as he looked at the Rogue and the new add-on to their group. The repairs would take days to fixed according to him and his crew will have to repair, not one, but **_TWO _**Mobile suits. The other pilots left the area so they would'nt incur the Chief Mechanic's Wrath. "What the hell did you people do!? Fly it into a meteor shower!?"

Being escorted to the brig was Cornelia in her flightsuit with her helmet off. He had a slight tan skin tone, dark brown hair, and violet colored eyes. The Flightsuit fitted her form well and the ZAFT pilots and marines admit that she was hot.

Meanwhile Mu was trying to calm Murdoch down.

"Easy Chief! I know you and you're guys can get this thing fixed, you're the best we have." it seemed to work a little.

"Ha! you're damn right I am!" with that he began barking orders to his men and they set off to work fixing the Rogue and Connie's Dagger, knowing full well it would be very useful in the future.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the Crew Quarters_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I cant believe you managed to take on an _ACE_! The Blue Falcon, no less!" Yzak exclaimed with an incredulous look on his face.

"Hey! I've been an Ace since Solstice! It makes sense I was able to take her on!" Kyle reminded him and the loudmouth shut his mouth at that.

It was then Arleen began thinking about the fate of the captured pilot, "What do you think is gonna happen to her?" Kyle shrugged his shoulders, which irritated Arleen, as he answered.

"Beats me. She'll probably be given the choice of defecting to our side, since she hates Blue Cosmos with a passion, or remain as a prisoner of war."

It was then that the whole thing turned into a betting game with Yzak, Dearka, and Kyle betting. Yzak and Dearka bet that she'll be a prisoner for the rest of the war while Kyle betted that Connie will join them.

* * *

**_Hours Later_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Archangel was making it's way back to the PLANTs to return Lacus to ZAFT. All the while the talk of how Cornelia, aka the Blue Falcon, was captured by Kyle in the Rogue. In her cell still wearing her flight suit Cornelia sat on the bench with her leg crossed over the other. She managed to talk to her old friend from their days at the academy, who in fact was the current captain of the Archangel, Murrue Ramius. They talked how they have been doing, and how were family and friends doing. It was then Murrue asked her to join the URA, like she and her crew did.

Cornelia was a little reluctant and asked if she could think about it. Murrue accepted and left her to her thoughts. She began thinking of everthing that happened when this stupid racial war started with the nuclear attack on Solstice, the Grimaldi Front, the never ending stalemate, and the death of her brother Will at the hands of Blue Cosmos. She thought for a whole hour and finally came to a decision of what she would do.

She decided to wait for Murrue to come back, so she can give her answer to her.

* * *

**_Aprilius One, ZAFT-controlled PLANTS_**

**_Feb. 12th, C.E. 71_**

**_0930 hrs._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chairman Clyne was relieved to see that his daughter was safe and back home. He asked the Captain, and the pilots responsible for rescuing her, meet him at his office. To say Kira and his friends were nervous was a bit understandable. They were waiting outside his office waiting for him.

"The Chairman will see you now. You may go ahead." The secretary informed them and they went inside his office. They were about to salute, but Siegel just stopped them.

"No need for formalities. I just want to thank you personally for bringing my daughter back safe and sound" he said with a calm voice. It was Murrue who responded to his gesture.

"It's an honor sir."

Siegel just nodded and began reading the report from Murrue. "I see that you manage to capture Cornelia Friedrich. Has she been given the choice?" he asked and Murrue answered straight off the bat. "Yes, and she has agreed to join the URA. After some rehabiltation she'll be assigned to her new posting. Lt. Matsutani was the one who caught her,"

"Did he now?" Siegel raised an eyebrow in amusement at that. Kyle just blushed a little bit and that caused a few laughs from the others. "Well now, I'm sure his father would be very proud of him." Kyle perked at this as he heard the Chairman say that. "You know my father Mr. Chairman?" he asked him.

"We met after the Battle of Solstice," When he said that Kyle became quiet after that and Siegel saw that, " I'm sorry, it must still hurt to hear it,"

"Yes, it does," Kyle said in a low voice as a single tear ran down hi cheek.

* * *

**_Later_**

**_

* * *

_**

The group talked for two hours and when they were finished the four of them and the entire Archangel crew were allowed to stay in the PLANTs for a while to rest. What shocked Kira, Arleen, Kyle, and Murrue is that they are to be awarded the Order of the Nebula. When they told everyone back at the ship the entire bunch was in a uproar. It was then that they partied for the whole night celebrating the occasion.

The Ceremony was held the morning after that and when that was done, Athrun and the other ZAFT pilots were ordered to return to their old team, led by Le Creuset. The group said their goodbyes, and they went their seperate ways. Kira didnt like calling himself a hero. He just did what he thought was right. But, to his Princess, he was a hero.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Archangel set out in the morning, after Kira said goodbye to Lacus and they went their seperate ways. It took them a week to return to Abraham City and when they returned, They passed the Artemis base being repaired as they saw Mobile Pods, known as WMP-061 Bakas, doing the work. The workers in space suits all stopped what they were doing and turned and started waving and cheering at the Archangel.

When they docked in the port at the Abraham City Docks, the crew recieved a big welcoming committee. Civilians and soldiers alike were waving signs, banners and the URA flag. They were also cheering the success of a mission that seemed impossible.

When the crew began to disembark, there waiting for them were the families of the Heliopolis bunch. Overjoyed to see that their children were alright, the parents couldnt help but hug them almost to death.

Kira saw his parents and he was a little hesistant at first. He was angry that they hid the truth about who he really was and not telling him about. But, he knew they had no choice and wanted to keep it a secret for his sakes. He couldnt take it and ran up to them and hugged his adoptive parents all the while crying. Caridad Yamato also had tears, while Haruna patted Kira on the head with a knowing look on his face. Uzumi told them that the children had met and Vivian said that they needed to know.

Caridad was angry at first, but accepted it. Haruna did'nt stop fuming for two days, but eventually, he stopped.

Vivian announced that the entire crew has been granted shore-leave for two weeks before they ship out again. They will have new members added to the crew and the new TMSF-083 Cavalier B. A upgrade that incorporate beam weaponry, and can mount the Striker Packs. They would meet their new shipmates in the morning they will head out.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later_**

**_Abraham City, URA PLANT Colony_**

**_March 6th, C.E. 71_**

**_

* * *

_**

When the crew returned to the Archangel, Kyle and Arleen were shocked to who was going to be added to their crew.

"What are you doing here, Yumi!?" Arleen asked with a wide-eyed incredulous look as she saw her and her team.

Yumi just smirked as she looked at the faces of the crew, Kyle and Arleen specifically as they looked their eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Isn't it obvious! Were the ones assigned to your ship!," she answered as the three members of her team looked up and saw their new squadmates. Karl Grimm was 15 years old, had a slim but masculine frame, green eyes, orange red hair, lightly tanned skin and a few freckles on his face. He had a gentle personality, with his height at 5' 10' , but when in combat he was always alert, as he is the top marksman of the group. Dimitri Flescher was 19 and had his black slicked back, he had light grey eyes, had the same build as Karl but was two inches taller than him. He had the aura of a Noble Family and it showed that he always fights clean, his skin was as pale as snow. Robert "Robbie" Davenport was a giant 6' 2 at age 22, he had a heavily muscled built frame and seems to be the joker of the team, he had blue eyes, light brown hair and slightly tanned skin.

"Well, we were expecting some people to replace Athrun and the others. I didnt expect it to be YOU guys!" Kyle said his eyes still wide as saucers. It was then another voice caught their attention. "Dont forget about me now," When they turned to the source of the voice, Kyle's face just went pale at who it was.

"YOU too?!"

There standing in her new URA officers uniform was Cornelia Friedrich. "Yep! And I know we're all gonna have a good time," Kyle just gulped at that.

'Oh man. This is gonna be a long trip!'

* * *

**_Author's Afterword: Annnnd CUT! That's a wrap folks! The crew is going back out with a new shipmate and it looks like Kyle is not going to like this one bit, as he remebered what he did to her Dagger. Well, one could only hope that they get along while on their next assignment. And here's more of my creations and some history..._**

**

* * *

**

**_MSGT-G81 Grenada_**

**_Model Number: MSGT-G81_**

**_Codename: Grenada_**

**_Unit type: ground assault artillery mobile suit_**

**_Manufacturer: URA (Liberty Electronics Bureau)_**

**_Operator: URA, Oceania Union, South American Liberation Front, Desert Dawn, etc._**

**_First Deployment: 20 May C.E. 70_**

**_Accodomation: pilot only, in standard cockpit_**

**_Overall height: 13.7 meters_**

**_Overall length: 25.6 meters_**

**_Weight: unknown_**

**_Equipment and Design Features: Sensors, range unknown_**

**_Fixed Armaments: 220mm cannon x 1, 90mm machine cannon x 5, 3 mounted in right arm, 2 located in left arm below; 100mm flame thrower x 1 mounted in left arm above Machine cannons in triangle formation; Missile launcher x 1, MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System) X 1_**

**_Known Pilots: Many; Jazeera Ahmoud, Zohar, Hassan_**

**_Technical and Historical notes: _**

**_The MSGT-G81 Grenada was built as a response to ZAFT's BuCUE. Although not as agile as the BuCUE it made up for it with it's fast speed and overwhelming fire-power. The Grenada was produced in large numbers to the URA Army and Marine Corps, and was also shipped to many allies of the URA with the exception of ZAFT because they deemed it too cumbersome. It was perfect for Blitzkrieg attacks and just one unit can take an entire tank platoon and get unscratched. 3 units were given to the Desert Dawn Guerilla group as a token of good will for the URA did'nt want get on the bad side of the Guerilla group. The South American Liberation Front used the Grenada as a mobile artillery piece in raids against the Atlantic Federation, but still use it as a Ground Assault unit, while the TMSF-A082 Confederates mopped up the rest. The Oceania Union recieved a good number of these in order to protect their Nation. The Grenadas became famous for their use alongside the BuCUE at the Battle of Suez._**

**_Author's Note: I based this bad boy off the Earth Federation's RTX-440 Ground Assault Type Guntank. What? You think I was gonna let the Desert Dawn pilot BuCUEs? This Mobile Suit fits the bill just fine._**

**

* * *

**

**_Rhino-Class_**

**_Unit type: Land Battleship_**

**_Codename: Rhino_**

**_Ships of the Line: Rhino, Aries, Dirke, Cossack, Morgan, Hideaki, Arnold, Dingo_**

**_Manufacturer: URA (Liberty Electronics Bureau)_**

**_Operator: URA, Oceania Union_**

**_First Deployment: Unknown_**

**_Overall length: 270 meters_**

**_Overall height: Unknown_**

**_Propulsion: hover craft_**

**_Equipment and Design Features: Sensors, range unknown_**

**_Armaments: Main cannon x 2, 3 triple secondary cannon; one mounted on starboard and port side of bridge, one in the rear._**

**_Mobile Weapons: 4 x TMSF-A082 Confederate MS, 2 x MSGT-G81 Grenada, _**

**_History and Technical Notes: _**

**_The URA, needing a land ship to go inland after a invasion turned to the LEB for help. Their result after much research was the Rhino-Class. Three ships of the Class, the Dingo, Arnold, and Dirke were Lend-Leased to the Oceania Union with the Dingo participating in the Battle of Suez. The Rhino-Class' main purpose was to provide heavy fire support to help the spearhead units advance. It was capable of carrying a total of 6 Mobile suits into combat._**

**_Author's Note: Basically the Earth Federation's Big Tray Class. It was a little hard trying to make info for this one. You know what I mean?_**

**

* * *

**

**_South American Liberation Front_**

**_The SALF was formed after the USSA was invaded and forcibly annexed into the Atlantic Federation. The Front started out small, but quickly gained popular support from inside and outside the South American Continent. It was made up of USSA soldiers who went into hiding after the invasion, their mission: to liberate the USSA from the Tyrannical rule of the Atlantic Federation. The URA asked the LEB to lend Mobile Suits, arms and ammunition, the Oceania Union sent food, while the United Emirates of Orb secretly sent medical supplies with the help of the URA's submarine fleet. The Guerilla Army's three basic Mobile Suits are the TMSF-081 Patriot, TMSF-A082 Confederate, and the MSGT-G81 Grenada. During the first year of the War, the SALF conducted guerilla raids against garrisons in the South American Continent. After getting Information about Operation: Uroboros, announced by Patrick Zala of ZAFT, SALF prepared itself for the day they would finally liberate their country._**

**

* * *

**

**_And that's all folks! See you next time! Chow!_**


	12. Chapter 10 On to the Ice Nation

**_Author's Foreword:Hey everyone! Thought I forget about you!? No WAY! In this chapter the Archangel will FINALLY make it's way to Earth. After this I will reveal a little history time-line of when the URA was founded and also a revised database of the TMSF-081 Patriot and the Worker pod from the last chapter, the WMP-061 Baka. I hope this chapter will satisfy all who want a explanation of the 13 URA colonies on the surface of our planet. And also, I'm bringing someone back that has been in hiding for almost sixteen years, and a new OC! Now, on to the show!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_On to the Ice Nation_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_New Philadelphia, URA-Controlled PLANTs_**

**_March 7th, C.E. 71_**

**_

* * *

_**

Vivian Harkin, adoptive mother of Canard Pars Harkin, and President of the United Republic of Antarctica, sat in her office facing the enemy of all politicians and high-ranking military officers alike; paper work. The reports were basically the same, unit rosters, supply rosters, number of new recruits in the military, etc. Just another boring day at the office. And this is one part of the job she hated the most, next to fighting the war.

(Sigh) ' At least Justin and Canard don't have to worry about this, seeing as they are fighting the Earth Alliance and they're needed on the battlefield.'

It was then her intercom buzzed after she finished her train of thought. She sighed again as she straightened herself out and responded to her secretary outside.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked in a bored expression but had her voice sound strong. It didnt take long for the young girl secretarie's voice to respond.

"Madame President, someone is here to see you. She and a Orb officer are waiting in the lobby for you."

Vivian immediatley understood what she meant and told the secretary to have one of the SSA (Secret Service Agency) operatives escort them to her office. 10 minutes later a knock at the door told her that her guests have arrived.

"Please come in." She requested and in walked a woman with brown shoulder length hair & amethyst eyes and a man in the United Emirates of Orb Military uniform, with the rank of Colonel, with red hair, grey/blue eyes and had his hair in a messy style. The woman was the one who spoke first.

"Hello Vivian, it's been a while," she said in a soft, gentle, but strong voice.

"Yes it has. Via," she said with a smile at her old friend.

The two sisterly hugged each other, and Vivian looked at her child hood friend. Despite the hair, she hadn't changed a bit.

"I take you've been in hiding in Orb?" she asked her and Via looked at Vivian and the Orb officer and answered.

"As a matter of fact, yes,"

Vivian nodded in understanding and then looked at the Orb Colonel, she could tell this man had a strong front but also had a gentle & honorable streak. She then decided to ask him who he was.

"And you are, Colonel?"

The Colonel stood at attention and gave his name, along with his rank. "Kouzuki, Colonel Edward. I came here with an important message from Lord Uzumi. And...I'm Via's husband," he told her and she just went wide-eyed at that, that her friend had re-married.

"Wait a minute, Via, you re-married!?" she said in a suprised/shocked tone. Via nodded as she blushed a little.

"Yes. I guess you can now start calling me 'Via Kouzuki' " she said with a sheepish smile as she scratched the back of her head. Vivian couldnt believe her friend had remarried after what happened at Mendel 16 years ago.

"When did this happen Via?" she asked her old friend.

"About two years after what happened to Ullen and Mendel," she began, " I was wandering from colony to colony until I came to Heliopolis. While there I was being pursued by BC thugs. They chased me to a park and I thought they would've killed me if Ed hadnt arrived..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Rizumu park_**

**_Heliopolis_**

**_December 31st, C.E. 55_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Via Hibiki was in a dire situation as she tried to flee her pursuers. When she came to Heliopolis, she hoped that her children are safe and that Blue Cosmos will never find them. That same group was now hunting her down like a bunch of fox hounds._

_"There she is!" one of the masked men shouted as he and his comrades started running towards her. She tried to get away but tripped and fell hard on the side walk, the BC goons circled her, making sure she did'nt escape._

_"Well, well. Via Hibiki, the widow of that god-playing fool Ullen Hibiki. We've been looking for you, and now that we did, we're going to ask you a few questions about where you're space monster twin children are. And then, after that, we're going to kill you, just like you're bastard husband!" the leader said, an evil smirk forming behind his mask._

_Via turned red with rage at the mentioning of her children viewed as monsters by these shit-heads. She immediatley gave her response to the terrorist._

_"The only monsters here are you bastards! I wont tell you pieces of shit anything!" she yelled with total defiance towards her would-be killers. One of them reacted and kicked her in the face._

_"DAMN BITCH! You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted as he was drawing his pistol. Thinking that her life was over Via made to prayer to any being in this world to look after her children as she accepted her fate. As Via was starting to black out, a figure came on the scene, and got the attention of the BC terrorists._

_"Who the hell are you!? You best better leave if you know whats good for ya!" the one who kicked Via said as he looked at the red-haired, blue-grey eyed man in a Olive-colored trench coat._

_"And what? Leave this woman to you Religious Fanatics, who kill anyone, Natural or Coordinator? I dont think so!" the stranger said with great hatred in his voice. He took a defensive stance as one of them walked up to him, ready to give him a knuckle sandwich._

_"I said you bette..." he never got to finish as the red-head did a fast jab to his chest plate, knocking the wind out of him. Then he did a spinning round-house kick and nailed him in the head, sending him flying into a statue base, breaking his neck and killing him. The others were shocked at what just happened and then the man turned to them, his eyes filled with hatred._

_"In normal cases I would've warned you I would attack. But in this case I'll make an exception. I'm gonna knock down every last bastard one of you!" and with that he charged at them. And before they could draw their weapons, he did a fast chop to one terrorist catching him off-guard and then grabbed his head and connected his knee to it, knocking him out. The others were then about to aim their weapons at him, but then he vanished in a blur._

_"I'm over here," he taunted and when they turned around he was brandishing what looked like a katana, except the blade was on the wrong side. One of the terrorist just laughed as he looked at the blade._

_"Ha! How are you suppose to kill us with that useless thing!?"_

_The man just squinted his eyes at them as he replied in a low, icy tone._

_"Who said I was going to kill you!?" that set them off as they aimed their guns and pulled the triggers. What shocked the hell out of them even more was that he was deflecting the bullets with incredible speed. Via who was out for a minute looked at her rescuer and couldnt believe her eyes._

_'Who is he?' she asked herself as the terrorists guns all made the distinct click of their weapons out of ammunition. The man put a feral grin on his face, as he looked the scared as rabbits BC members. Then, without warning, he charged into'em, slashing them with his sword. After just two minutes the group just laid there motionless. Via could only look in awe as she saw that they, except the one who had his neck broken, were still living. The man then walked up to her with a concerned look on his face._

_"Are you alright?" he asked her. Before Via could say anything the one thug he knocked out earlier, rushed up behind her and put her in a headlock, with a gun pointing at her temple._

_"Alright pal! Drop the sword and back away slowly! Unless you want to see me blast this bitch's brains out!" he warned and he did what he said with his hands raised. "Alright, just let her go! She doesnt deserve this! It's me you want!" he bargained, and Via could see the calm look in his face and eyes. It looked as if he was waiting for someone._

_"Why should I!? She deserves her fate because she wanted to play god, and create Coordinators! People like her, and those Space Monsters, all deserve to die! FOR THE PRESER..." BANG! With that the terrorist went down, blood oozing from the back of his head._

_Via turned around and saw another man, wearing a Orb Military uniform, with the rank of First Lt. He had dark hair and had a muscular build, and tanned skin, holding a smoking gun._

_"You sure took your time Kisaka! I was afraid that she was gonna get killed after that nut-job said that annoying motto!" the newcomer, known as Kisaka, only shrugged his shoulders as he made a small grin._

_"Sorry about that Captain Kouzuki. I just wanted to see the look on your face when he began to say it." he said and and the other man just sighed at that._

_"I swear..."_

_Via scared out of her mind after almost being killed was having a hard time trying to talk, but eventually began speaking, though in a shakened way._

_"W-who....who are you people?" that question got their attention and the one known as Captain Kouzuki turned his head in her direction._

_"Oops, forgive me Mrs. Hibiki. I'm Captain Edward Kouzuki of the Orb 3rd Special Forces. This is my friend, First Lieutenant Ledonir Kisaka. We were sent by Lord Uzumi to find you,"_

_Via was a little shocked to hear the name of one of her friends. "Uzumi sent you to find me?"_

_Edward nodded his head, "Yes, he figured that you'll be much safer in Orb, under the protection of the government,"_

_Via could not believe what she was hearing. "But, will that create problems with the other Nobles?" she asked him and Edward could only shake his head at that._

_"This is only known to Lord Uzumi, myself, and Kisaka. The Chief Represenative doesnt want the other Noble familes to know about this. One of them he doesnt really trust is the Seirans. They are more Blue Cosmos and they usually dontcare about Orb at all. So to Hell withthem." he said withdisdain for the corrupt, cowardly family who ran most of the government. He then held his hand out in a gentle manner, and gave her a request and an oath of honor at the same time._

_"So, Miss Via, would you please come withus? If you do, I promise to reunite you with your children. I swear it," when he made that request, Via was stunned, how could he've known about her twin children._

_"How do you know about that?" she asked in a distrustful way. Edward then pulled a photo from his coat pocket and gave it to Via. She nearly broke into tears as she looked at the photo of herself and her son and daughter.'Kira. Cagalli.' she collapsed on her knees as she begin to sob. Edward came up to her and placed his coat over her revealing his Orb uniform, and the shin high boots he wore instead of the regulation ones. He knelt down beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Via looked into the man's eyes and could see that he was telling the truth._

_"All right. I'll go withyou," and with that they left the park and after calling the local police, boarded a shuttle for Earth, to the main Orb island of Onogoro._

* * *

**_Present_**

**_

* * *

_**

"And after that, Ed and I kept seeing each other, seeing as he is now my body-guard. Eventually we fell in love. At first I hid it, but then I decided to leave the past behind and told Ed that I love him. He said that he felt the same way about me, and two months later, we married." Via finished, and Vivian just went slack-jawed at that, unable to repsond to what she just said. Eventually she found her voice again as she asked them another question. "So what happened after that?"

Via and Ed looked at each other and then nodded. "Well, 10 months after the wedding, we had our first child, Ayame,"

That bombshell really floored her as she couldnt believe it. "You had a another child, Via!?"

With that, Via took out her wallet and showed a picture of a brown haired girl with red streaks tied in a pony-tail with grey/blue eyes with Amethyst streaks.

"Ayame Kouzuki, 13 years old and quite the little charmer like her mother, but at the same time, a fighter like her father," Ed said with a hint pride of his daughter. Vivian then asked them something and it inolved Genetics.

"Is she a Coordinator?"

Via shook her head, " No, she's a Natural. But strange as it is she's able to do what Coordinators could do. She passed ALL her classes in school and is now in college. She plans to be a soldier like Ed when she gets older, but I told her to think about it before she acts."

Vivian was impressed that Ayame had done so well, even if she's not a Coordinator. She would like to meet her someday. It was then that she spoke the wrong thing to say, and it involved a certain pair of twins. "My, wont Kira and Cagalli be suprised when they...," she stopped immediatley at that, and put her hand over her mouth when she saw the looks of her guests.

"What did you just say?" Via asked shocked when she heard her son and daughter's names be announced and Vivian just paled at that. She had been caught and she knew it.

'Oh dear. She is not going to like what I'm about to tell her' she thought and then gulped as she prepared for it. Smiling nervously, she decided to spill the beans. "Well..you see.."

--

Outside in the lobby council members, military officers were minding their own buisness when they hear a voice yell out....

"THEY'RE WHAT!?!"

Stunned, they turn to the source, the President's office. Kiyone Madner, who was walking to a meeting, raised an eyebrow in confusion, 'What the hell was that all about!?'

--

Via then did what any worried mother would do, she fainted. Ed caught her just in time before she hit the floor. Vivian just sighed at her blunder.

'I jope she doesnt try to kill me after she wakes up,' she thought and then turned her attention to Edward who placed Via on the couch in the office.

"Colonel Kouzuki?"

He turned his head toward with a tired look on his face

"Yes Miss Vivian?" he asked her.

"I understand that you have a message from Lord Uzumi," she then sat down at her desk and waited for the Colonel and her friend's husband, "So, what is it that he wants me to know?"

* * *

**_Space_**

**_Archangel_**

**_Near Earth_**

**_

* * *

_**

On board the Archangel the said twins sneezed at the same time while they were in a hallway.

"ACHOO!!"

This caught the attention of a certain former EA pilot as she looked in confusion.

"Are you two okay?" she asked in concern for the two teens. Kira was the one to respond.

"Yeah someone must've been talking about us,"

"It was probably just a coincidence," said Cagalli not one to believe in superstitions.

Cornelia just shrugged her shoulders and the three continued of what they were doing.

* * *

**_Two Days Later_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Archangel was ordered to meet up with a URA fleet, and they are to be escorted to the south side of the PLANET where they re-enter the Atmoshpere, to Cibola, one of the 13 surface cities of the URA, and one of the 4 naval bases there. From what Kira heard in history class the URA was founded after the founding of the Orb Union. The Antarctic Treaty which prohibited any national government from claiming it did'nt stop the first inhabitants when they denounced the treaty, and declared Antarctica free for anyone to live there. Immigrants from nations such as the former USA, Germany, Australia, Japan and other minor countries flocked to this ice continent and after much deliberating, the UN recognized the United Republic of Antarctica. It was rich in raw materials such

Kira and the other former students cant believe they were going to a continent completely covered in are on the bridge as the Ice Continent could be seen along with their escort which consisted of 4 Iscariot Class Cruisers and 2 Centennial-Class Heavy Cruisers, including the Prometheus, Adams, Athena, and the Isoroku. Miri was the first to speak about this...

"I cant believe we're actually going to Antarctica! Will it be cold?" she asked no one in particular. Kyle was the one who answered her.

"Just as long as you wear warm clothing, have hot food ready, stay away from the wildlife. Then you'll be okay," he said in a joking manner, and Arleen just rolled her eyes at that.

"What he said, but most likely, stay warm. Besides, you'll love the ski and snowboard resorts. Especially the King and Concorde resorts,"

"Oh, okay," she said a little nervously, but also excited at the same time.

Then Murrue picked up the phone on the command chair and gave an announcement on the PA system. "Attention all crew members! We will begin re-entry procedures momentarily. All hands are to be at their assigned posts or at their quarters. That is all!" she put the speaker down and looked at the teens looking out the window.

"Alright, that's enough sight-seeing. Get to your posts or quarters and prepare for re-entry," with that the pilots went to their quarters while the rest manned their stations. Then the voice of the Captain of the Isoroku came on.

"This is Cpt. Hasegawa of the Centennial-Class Isoroku. Archangel, you're clear for phase 1 of re-entry. Good luck."

"Thank you Cpt. Hasegawa. Alright, Neumann, take us in." Murrue ordered and the helmsman acknowledged and began Phase 1 of Re-entry.

* * *

**_URA Army post_**

**_Concorde Mts, Antarctica_**

**_15 minutes later_**

**_

* * *

_**

A couple of URA troops stood outside their bunker on one of the Mountain ranges of the Ice Continent. They were waiting for the ship they were told to keep an eye out for. Even though the air was cold the troops had the right equipment in order to stay warm. Still, that doesnt mean they didnt complain about the 24/7 cold.

"Damn! It's cold!" complained a Private

"Aw, shut up Jensen! It's always cold here!" snapped his companion, even though he didnt like it either.

The two privates as well as every outpost near the city of Cibola were ordered to keep a sharp eye out for the Archangel as it re-entered the Atmoshpere. The private who complained just grunted as he looked up into the sky just waiting for the ship their Forces and ZAFT successfully stolen right from under the enemies nose.

"I know Daichi, but...Hey! Look!" he said as he pointed toward a glowing object in the sky. The two just stood there as it came closer. When it got closer they immediatley went recognized the design of the ship and the one soldier known as Daichi ran back inside to tell command on the radio.

"Command! This is Falcon Nest two! Repeat, this Falcon Nest Two! The Angel is inbound, I repeat the Angel is inbound!"

Jensen just looked on as the massive ship slowed it's descent and flew right over him.

'I gotta ask for a transfer to the Naval Space Fleet! That ship was cool!'

* * *

**_City of Cibola_**

**_Military CHQ_**

**_

* * *

_**

Everyone was in a frenzy when they heard the report about the Archangel spotted by the outpost personnel. Admiral Enders looked at the large view-screen in the control room of the base.

"So it's finally here. Send out an escort party of Confederates to lead the Archangel to the harbor." he ordered and the staff immediatley went to work to carry out the order. The Admiral just smiled at the sight of the magnificent ship.

'Halberton you old dog! You just brought us one step closer to victory!' he thought with respect to the man who thought of the G-Project and the Archangel.

For the crew of the Archangel and the Mobile Suit pilots onboard, their journey just turned down a new road to a much larger world....

* * *

**_Author's Afterword: So the Archangel has made it to Antarctica and is warmly recieved by the Cibola Base personnel. What would be their first mission here on the Planet Earth? Well, that would be telling now would it? And now, here is the revised database of the Patriot, as well as the Baka. And a little history of the URA!_**

**

* * *

**

**_TMSF-081 Patriot_**

**_Name: Patriot_**

**_Model Number: TMSF-081_**

**_Unit type: Mass-production general purpose mobile suit_**

**_Manufacturer: URA (Liberty Electronics Bureau)_**

**_Operator(s): URA, ZAFT, Oceania Union, SALF_**

**_First Deployment: C.E. 68_**

**_Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso_**

**_Dimensions: Head height: 18.02 meters_**

**_Weight: Max gross weight 55.31 metric tonnes_**

**_Armor Materials: Unknown_**

**_Powerplant: Ultra-compact energy battery, energy output unknown_**

**_Equipment and Design features: Sensors, range unknown_**

**_Fixed Armaments: 75mm CIWS fire-linked mounted in head, One MA-M3 heavy sword mounted on back, hand carried in use; 1 x Mk 12 shield mounted on left arm_**

**_Optional Hand Armaments: 1 x M10 "Baracuda" 90mm Machine Rifle; 1 x 360mm "Neo Javelin" rocket launcher, clip fed, 5 rounds each; (Later) 1 x 60mm high energy beam rifle_**

**_Technical and History Notes:_**

**_The main backbone of the URA Mobile Suit Forces, it was built around the same time as the GiNN. It was the first Mobile Suit to incorporate a tested, a little rusty, but proven Natural OS that allows Naturals to pilot this particular machine. It saw it's first combat debut when the ZAFTorganization, along with it's standard GiNN, used them to fight off Earth's venerable Moebius MA's and succeeded tremendously. When the Earth Alliance declared war against the PLANTs, the URA voted to be Neutral in this affair, but denounced the Earth Alliance for it's imperialistic, monopoly like, behavior. Wanting revenge, the Blue Cosmos terrorist organization decided to, instead of the ZAFT PLANTS, they attacked the URA PLANTs instead. While one half kept the ZAFT forces busy the other half tried to strike the Main Military HQ, but failed. Instead William Sutherland, captain of the Agamemnon-Class Roosevelt, sent his Nuclear ladened Moebius MAs against the vulnerable Solstice PLANT, a farming and vacation resort. The colony was destroyed killing 243,721 innocent people. Enraged by this atrocity, the URAalong with the reinforcements from ZAFT went into a vicious counter-attack. Kyle Matsutani, future pilot of the Rogue, flew his Patriot into the inferno CIWSfire and when he came toward the Bridge, he blasted it with his Baracuda Machine rifle, killing the entire Bridge crew, including Sutherland. Five hours after the event which became known as the Bloody Valentine, the URA declared war on the EarthAlliance, wishing to give it's technology to any nation that will ally itself with the Ice Nation. Many of these recipients include ZAFT, the Oceania Union, and the USSA. The Patriot was one of these pieces of technology given to them. It served well with pilots of many nations and factions. _**

**_Known Pilots: Many; Kyle Matsutani, Arleen Bettany, Canard Pars Harkin, Yumi Nagase, Karl Grimm, Dmitri Flescher, Robert "Robbie" Davenport _**

**

* * *

**

**_WMP-061 Baka_**

**_Model Number: WMP-061_**

**_Codename: Baka_**

**_Unit Type: Mobile Pod_**

**_Manufacturer: URA (Liberty Electronics Bureau)_**

**_Operator(s): URA, Junk Guild_**

**_First Deployment: Unknown_**

**_Accomodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit_**

**_Dimensions: height, 12.02 meters_**

**_Max weight: 25.04 tonnes_**

**_Armor Materials: Unknown (As if)_**

**_Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, energy output unknown_**

**_Equipment: Sensors, range unknown; Grappling hook with cable_**

**_Optional Fixed Armaments: 1 x dual 180mm cannon; 1 x 260mm recoil-less rifle_**

**_Technical and History Notes:_**

_**Like it's namesake the WMP-061 Baka Mobile Pod was deemed unfit for combat as it was overwhelmingly out-matched by Mobile Suits The very idea of anyone who even thought of taking a Baka out into battle, was deemed it suicidal and idiotic. However, the Baka mobile pod **_was_** able to take on Mobile Armors like the Moebius, during the Bloody Valentine when Baka pilots used their Grappling hooks to fire into the cockpits. It was then decided to convert the Worker Mobile Pods into sentry units, some sporting dual cannons and Recoilless rifles. The Junk Guild purchased these machines to help in their salvage operations.**_

**_Author's Note: Basically the Earth Federations RB-79 Ball mobile pod. Not my favorite Mobile Weapon since I rather call it a death trap then a weapon. And you all saw my updated version of the Patriot, but for those of you who have'nt, here is the lay out: The head is the same as the RGM-119 Jamesgun, while the body-frame is the EA's Strike Dagger, except MY version has EMP shielding. The Machine rifle is the same as the AEUG's GM Custom's, while the shield is the same as the GM III's. And Now I will show three dates of when the URA was founded._**

**

* * *

**

**_2042 AD: The United Republic of Antarctica is founded after the first inhabitants denounce the Antarctic Treaty, saying that the people have the right to decide who lives on Antarctica or not. In three years 13 citeies are built on the surface of the ice while operations begin to build farms below the surface on the bedrock._**

**_2052 AD: The Reconstruction War/ WWIII starts. The URA and Orb declare neutrality and accept refugees from all over, the URA's population increasing._**

**_2063 AD: The Reconstruction War ends, with terrible casuaties on both sides. The Liberty Electronics Bureau, a child corporatin of the Northrop Grumman Inc. is founded, dealing in electronics, importing and exporting sales of goods, and military contracts._**

**

* * *

**

**_And that's all for now, sorry it's so short. I hope you guys like this. Good bye for now!_**


	13. Chapter 11 Dark Plans

**_Author's Foreword: Hey everyone! Quick announcement! My laptop caught a virus for the third time, so expect some delays! Anyway, in this chapter the Earth Alliance makes a plan to knock the URA out of the war. But waiting for them is the Archangel as they are enjoying their first visit to the Ice Nation. So here is Ch.11 of Nation of the Ice!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Dark Plans_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Pentagon,_**

**_Washington D.C., _**

**_Atlantic Federation, _**

**_North American Continent,_**

**_March 13th, C.E. 71_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was ironic that the birthplace of common sense, liberty, and true freedom will be controlled by the same type of people the former United States of America had fought in the previous wars. In the Pentagon the President and his Cabinet were debating about the Heliopolis incident, and their loss of their 7 protoype Mobile Suits and the defection of Mu La Flaga and Cornelia Friedrich. A thin slanky man with blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a expensive blue suit just watched. Muruta Azrael, leader of Blue Cosmos, sat at the conference table listening to the annoying gabble of the men who were suppose to lead the Atlantic Federation.

"This is a disaster!" shouted one, the Secretary of Defense as he looked at the reports. "We've lost the Archangel and all 7 prototypes to those people! And to top it off: two of our best aces defected and 4 of our Daggers have been captured as well, and they are using them against us!"

"Calm down!" said the President of the Atlantic Federation, one Thomas J. Carrigan, but he knew the situation was dire. "We need to keep a level head on the situation."

The bickering seemed to calm down a little, but the tension was still there.

"How did they found out about this?" one administration member demanded.

"Given the URA's influence and resolve to fight us to the bitter end, it's no doubt that there will be sympathizers in the G-project," growled another seceretary as he grew to resent the Ice Nation more than ZAFT which had been Pro-ZAFT when they started giving them ships, personell, and Mobile suits to help bolster their forces since the Mandlebrot Incident.

"And now SALF is gathering more and more support every day, thanks to them!"

"You had to bring that up!? "

"Even our own citizens are starting to become distrustful of the government!"

Muruta felt a headache coming on as he listened to them. It was time for him to get in the talk as he stood and slammed his fist onto the table.

"Enough! We still have the 7 _other_ prototypes and we are ready to begin mass-production of the Archangel-Class." he said trying to keep calm as much as possible. One member of the group just looked at him with a disgusted look.

"And what? So you're group can make another blunder like what happened at Solstice!? It was because of you and Blue Cosmos that the URA got completely involved in the war in the first place!"

"That is one mistake I'll never make again" Muruta hissed as he glared at the man who made that comment.

The President just looked at him warily, after the Bloody Valentine, he tried to negotiate with President Harkin in order to reason, that it's only target was ZAFT and ZAFT alone. But Vivian just gave him the glare and told him he had the power to stop Blue Cosmos and yet he did nothing. He was having a sense of Deja Vu that Azrael will make the same tragedy happen again.

"And how do you propose we do that Azrael?" he asked in a low tone.

He just smirked in satisfaction as he came with a plan.

"Well, Orb hasnt chosen a side yet, and we still dont have enough mobile suits to mount an overwhelming attack. So, what I propose is this: we wait until we have a considerable amount of Mobile Suits, while we give the impression to our enemies that we are still using our existing armaments." His smirk grew a little wider as he finished his statement, "And when we're finshed we'll attack the URAmainland with everything we've got."

This sent a shockwave through the room as the Cabinet Members could'nt believe he just said that.

"Have you lost you're mind!? Antarctica is one of the most remote places on Earth! If we send a Task force down there they wouldnt last a whole season!" One member pratically screeched at Muruta's suggestion.

"Yes, that is true. But _they_ somehow managed to survive and _they_ flourished. If they can live on that large block of ice, why cant we?" he said with a smug tone and a smile to go with it.

The whole just went silent as they deliberated on they would do. True if they can overrun the Antarctica Continent and somehow capture the LEB facilties there, the URA could sue for peace, and then they can focus their attention on ZAFT. The president just gave a defeated sigh as he came to a dreadful decision.

"Alright Azrael, we'll try it you're way. But on one condition: if you screw this one up, you and you're group will no longer be protected by this Administration. I will see to it personally you are kicked out of the Atlantic Federation for good."

Muruta did his best to contain his anger and he succeeded somewhat.

"Dont worry about that," he said in mild irritation, "I wont make the same blunder that fool Sutherland did,"

"Lets hope for you're sake you dont," the SecDef said in a biting tone.

"This meeting is adjourned,"

* * *

**_Independence Ave._**

**_Washington, D.C._**

**_3 hours later_**

**_

* * *

_**

The AF President was walking along down the historic street that held funerals for great leaders, held military parades, and protest marches. He knew Murutawould try something to take complete control of the Atlantic Federation and use it's resources and numbers to wreak death and destruction on the world. He and Blue Cosmos were a threat to the war effort and needed to be put on a tight leash, but it was hard since they number in the hundreds of thousands. It was then a voice caught his attention.

"Hello Thomas," he turned to the source and saw an old friend since he was a toddler.

"Hello Lewis, I take it you heard?" the man he referred to was none other than Lewis Halberton. Commander of the 8th Orbital Fleet, and the one who thought of the G-Weapon Project in the first place. He huffed as they sat down at a bench.

"Yes I did. Damn that bastard Azrael! He'll stop at nothing until every single Coordinator or 'Coordinator Sympathizer' is dead."

Thomas sighed as he thought of the situation and then asked his old friend a question.

"What about that favorite student of yours? Any word from her?"

Lewis had a proud smile on his face when he answered him. "As a matter of fact I have. She, the Archangel, three of the G-Weapons, as well the 4 Daggers we 'lost' are in Antarctica right now." Thomas gave a relieved sigh when he heard that.

"Good, because the URA is going to be in the fight for it's very existence."

"I agree...I also heard that La Flaga and Friedrich have defected and are on the Archangel right now."

That was somewhat good news for Carrigan. "That's good. I hope that will bolster their defense."

Lewis gave him a pat on the shoulder as he reassured his old friend. "It will take time for the invasion force to get prepared. There are still not enough Strike Daggers or 105 Daggers to make a large assault. So apparently, time is on our side."

"Well Lewis, I'm willing to bet my Presidency and hope you're right about this. Because if Antarctica falls, the advantage will go in favor of Blue Cosmos. Not to mention LOGOS." He said the other organization's name in disgust.

"Well, we can at least hope that the Archangel can stop them in time. Until then we have to remain as if we know nothing." Lewis said in a low tone.

"Until then Lewis let us play the role of going along," And with that the two men left to their respective duties.

* * *

**_Azrael's Apartment_**

**_Washington D.C._**

**

* * *

**

Azrael was fuming at what the President said to him at the meeting. He already knew that he was always Pro-Coordinator and always made decisions that favored the URA/ZAFT Alliance. He made his frustration known to the person he was talking to on the phone.

"I cant believe the nerve of that Coordinator-loving bastard! How dare he threaten me!" He stopped a bit as the person on the other end tried to get him to stop his ranting. "I know that! But Carrigan is a threat! He could undermine our cause to eradicate those Space Monsters, and if he and his lackeys ever find out about the Extended Program or Project Cataclysm..." the meer thought of it sent chills up his spine. Then the faint voice of the mysterious stranger kept him in line.

"Yes...Yes I know...Yes...Alright then, we'll wait for the right oppurtunity then. Yes, thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Alright, good night then, I'll try to contact you whenever I can," with that he hung up his cell phone, then chucked it at a wall, resulting it smashing to pieces.

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

* * *

The person who was on the other line just casually hung up the phone on his desk. He had strawberry blonde hair, black eyes, and somewhat of a strong build. He knew that blonde idiot Azrael would try something. It was then the intercom on his desk buzzed and he answered, his voice charismatic and firm.

"Yes, what it is?" he asked knowing he was expecting someone.

"_He's_ here to see you sir," came the voice of the secretary, disgust coloring her tone.

"Send him in then," he said in a somewhat irritated voice.

"Yes sir," and just a few seconds after that a man with black hair with grey trim hair, teal eyes, in a lab coat entered the room.

"Ah, Dr. Sahalin, I see you are well?," said Dr. Teller, the head of the BCPU Extended Project, while Dr. Andre Sahalin headed his own Extended Program and was head of the Cataclysm Project. While Teller treated his BCPUs like worthless tools and not to mention the 'recruits' were hardened criminals, his part of the project was more humane than his, even calling the Extendeds his own children.

"Yes. Azrael called not long ago. President Carrigan threatened him if he made a mistake like what happened at Solstice..." he trailed off leaving Teller to think of what it was.

"Oh, that," Teller pinched his nose, "Well, we must not disappoint the good president now shall we?," he said with a smug look which made Andre just seethe in anger on the inside at the incompetent scientist. He didnt like him one bit, in fact he hated him.

"I dont see anything funny about his Teller, if they find out, and I dont mean the Atlantic Federation, if the whole world finds out, it's curtains for us!" he exclaimed causing Teller to raise an eyebrow as his smirk turned into a frown.

"Well, at any rate our respective projects are bearing fruit. What of your precious creations and that massive MA you're constructing?" he asked, a little peeved that the Cataclysm was assigned to him rather than himself. Andre just shrugged his shoulders as he told him.

"It's coming along well. Just need to add a few adjustments and the Cataclysm will be ready." and with that he activated his laptop, on the screnn were the schematics of the Earth Forces new Mobile weapon. 'This will bring an end to this foolish war. Even if I am a membe of this Organization, I swore no loyalty to them. Watch yourself Azrael and you too, Teller..." Andre thought in pure anger as he closed the laptop and they continued with their convesation...

* * *

_**URA Cibola Base,**_

_**Antarctica,**_

_**Two days later,**_

* * *

Kira was on his laptop typing away, he took a look at the Mobile suits and came to the assumption he make a better Natural use OS. The Earth Forces OS was still not perfect, the URA's OS was up to snuff, but he thought it needed a little improvement. With Cpt. Ramius' permission he took the Strike's original OS, his custom OS, and the OSs of Robbie Cavalier and Cagalli's Dagger. Using his talent as a programmer he worked for two days putting together an OS that can make a Natural be on par with Coordinators, maybe even surpass them.

'I hope this will be enough. If it helps end this war, then the sooner I can get back to Lacus.' he thought as he continued. The others were enjoying themselves as they are in the city below the base. The URA citeis were built mostly under the ice with Solar Stations above to harness energy from the sun. He was impressed to see the cities himself.

It was then a knock came to the door at his quarters.

"Yes, come in," Kira responded, and in walked Kyle wearing a military issue parka.

"Okay, Mr. Technical come on!" he ordered walking over and snatching the laptop from his friends grasp earning a string of protests but Kyle would have none of it. "You're gonna enjoy yourself whether you like it or not. If you stay in here for too long, you'll burn yourself out! Besides we'll be moving out in a couple of days anyway."

Kira gave in as he opened the closet and pulled out aanother winter parka.

* * *

_**1 hour later,**_

_**Cibola City Interior,**_

**

* * *

**

The group ventured into the dome city of Cibola, the buildings were the same as the ones on Orb's capitol Island Onogoro Island. They visited the malls, museums and even went to a Karaoke club. It was like being in Times Square on New Year's Eve. Arleen sang a few songs while not as crystal clear as Lacus, she sang beautifully, even to Kyle.

They were now walking back to the base when they were passing a group of people watching a news broadcast in a TV store. They stopped as they watched the Anchor woman give her broadcast.

_"The Earth Forces launched a suprise offensive today in the Libyan Desert Area. ZAFTs Desert Tiger, Andrew Waltfeld and the Desert Dawn, under Sahib Ashman, launch a combined counter-attack..."_

The group listened to the broad cast and then Cagalli gasped at who she saw among the Guerillas, coming out of his Tan, brown trimmed URA Confederate Mobile Suit.

"Kisaka?" she said in a hushed tone

"You know that guy Cagalli?" Tolle asked and she nodded.

"He's was my body guard back at Orb, and he still is. When the war spread to his hometown Tassil, he asked my father to go their so he can protect it. I would've gone with him, but father convinced me that it is his matter, since it concerns his home." the group can see the worry on her face as the screen went to a reporter talking to the Desert Tiger himself. When the Broadcast ended the group went back to the Archangel.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

_**Archangel Cafeteria**_

* * *

It was a little uiet in the Cafeteria as everyone was concerned for Cagalli. She sat alone in the corner with a look that said it all: She was worried.

"Hey," Kira announced his presence as he decided to try to cheer her up.

"What, oh dear brother of mine," she said in frosty tone.

Kira was taken off-guard by his sister's remark.

"What's with the attitude?! Are you worried about that Kisaka guy?" That set her off, literally.

"And how would you know!? He's more than just my body-guard, he's my friend! He's fighting hard to protect his home while we're stuck here!"

Kira sighed a bit as he looked at Cagalli, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You shouldnt take the burden yourself you know. You can share it with the rest of us."

It was then the PA sounded, and suprisingly it was for the two siblings.

_"Attention, will Senior Lt. Attha and Ensign Yamato please report to the Captain's office immediatley."_

This confused the two teens a little, as they left the Cafeteria and went to see Cpt Ramius, and find out what she wanted.

* * *

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

* * *

The two entered the office and Murrue looked up from the file she was reading.

"Ah, good of you two to arrive on short notice," Murrue said, a smile on her face which made the Strike pilot, and 105 Dagger curious.

"Is something the matter Cpt. Ramius?" Cagalli asked her, confusion all too evident on her face.

"Nothing, except there are three people who would lik to speak to you," she said with that gentle smile of hers.

"Who?"

At that the door opened and three people entered. One of them was a man in a Orb officers uniform, with red hair and blue eyes, the other two were a woman with brown hair Amethyst eyes, and a girl in her pre-teens with brown hair and red high lights. Kira and Cagalli went wide-eyed as they recognized the woman from the photograph Lord Uzumi showed them. It was quiet for a few minutes until the woman spoke in a gentle voice.

"Hello Kira, Cagalli," she said . And then without warning she hugged relieved that they were alright. For the two young Coordinators it was going to be a long talk with their missing mother...

* * *

_**Author's Afterword: **__**Phew, that was a little hard, but I think that was too soon if you guys think so. Anyway a you nkow my laptop caught another virus. So I'm gonna save up to get a new laptop, wish me luck. I hope you all have a nice day!! Until then! **_


	14. Notice

_**Author's Notice: **_

_**As you are all wondering that there is a lull in the Fic known as Nation of the Ice. I've decided to put it on hold, so, sorry for the inconvience. You're fellow fanfic reader and writer, Patriot-112.**_


End file.
